Better off dead
by Kimmy-MT-Gates
Summary: Sam and his little sister Lily have known the Dixons their entire lives, even during the zombie apocolypse Lily never leaves Daryl's side. Daryl/OC. Sorry for the shit summary Warning: Language, Sexual content, spoilers and violence. I tried to follow the first season closely.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok so this is my first Walking dead fanfiction and the first time I've tried writing a bit of smut. So be gentle! I'd love reviews and corrective criticism!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead or the characters the only thing I own is Lily.**_

Lily woke startled by her phone ringing loudly

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SAM?" she yelled into the phone.

"I'm not Sam but Darlin I'd love a fuck." she heard Merle's southern drawl through the phone. Merle and her brother Sam had been best friends since the day they were born. He lived down the street with his drunken father and his little brother Daryl.

"Merle did you just call me to get rejected again or do you have a damn purpose for waking me up?"She spat annoyed.

"I want ya to get yer pretty little ass to the bar and spent some quality time with me and yer brother" Lily could hear the grin in Merles voice. She hung up the phone and smiled 'those assholes knew I'd never pass up a drink.' She thought to herself.

Lily took a shower, dried her hair and pulled on some skin tight leather pants, a corset and a leather jacket. She sat on her bed and laced her boots. Before leaving she put on a touch of makeup, lining her grey eyes with eyeliner to make herself look older and slid a fake I.D. into her back pocket.

"Where ya goin?" An older woman slurred from a couch.

"Going out with Sam Ma" Lily responded walking away before her mother's new boyfriend woke up. Her mom being drunk, high, and with some random guy was nothing new. Lily and Sam didn't even know who their fathers were. Sam never really cared what their mom did or who she was with as long as they never touched Lily.

Lily drove to the small bar where Sam, Merle and Daryl stood outside waiting for her. She pulled off her motorcycle helmet and let her blonde curls fall over her shoulders. She smirked still straddling her bike between her legs.

Merle bit his lip he hated the way she would taunt him with those damn skin tight clothes. If Sam hadn't been his best friend and if Lily hadn't been Sam's sister he would've had his way with her. He kept his eyes on her as she walked up to them.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sam said protectively he knew Merle was checking her out.

"Whatever the fuck I want Sammy" Lily grinned she loved her brother but his over protective behavior always annoyed her.

"She's got a dirty little mouth on her doesn't she Sammy? I wonder what else she could do with that mouth." Merle smirked looking over at his friend.

"Are we gonna get a drink or a y'all gonna sit here and bitch?" Daryl said. They did this all the time Lily would show up merle would be a big pervert Sam would get pissed and they'd argue. He'd never admit it to Merle but he thought he should treat the girl with more respect the older they got the more Merle acted like their Pa always high and always being a dick.

"Come on boys." Lily said walking into the bar all eyes were on her. She was used to getting attention from men she'd gotten it her whole life. At her high school she was always called a whore and a slut because she spent time with the Dixons and because of her mother's rep she never really gave a fuck. She found it amusing that everyone thought she slept around she was still a virgin and the only guy that ever caught her eyes had been Daryl.

"Hey baby why don't you ditch those rednecks and have a drink with me." Some sleaze said stepping in front of her and placing his hand on her ass. Lily looked him over he was about 50 and reeked of alcohol. She bit her lip and put her hand on his chest.

"Hey baby why don't you walk your dirty little pervert ass back to your seat before I make you." Lily said her voice dripping with venom.

Daryl watch the man closely prepared to step in if he had too. Merle and Sam started betting on if Lily could take him or not. Daryl knew they both had already been drinking.

"Why don't you make me bitch" The man said forcefully pulling Lily to him. Daryl tensed and started to move towards him before Merle grabbed him and told him to wait. Anyone touching Lily the way this man was made Daryl cringe, he had always been fond of the girl even though he knew she'd never look at him twice.

"Sounds like a plan sweetie." Lily whispered putting her hand on the man's cheek. She leaned in closer to him he smiled thinking he was going to get lucky. Lily kneed the man in the stomach and shoves him to the ground. The man cursed and tried to get up. "Nuh uh stay down big boy." She said placing a boot on his crotch.

Daryl looked at Lily the way she moved so easily and took down a man almost have her size he was impressed but he'd never show it. He was soon joined by the others Lily sat next to him.

"What the hell?" The group heard someone shout. They all looked toward the door to see a sick looking man walk in moaning. Lily stood up to see if he was ok but was pulled back by Sam and she was glad she had been. The sickly man lunged at the closet person and bit into him.

Sam grabbed Lily while Daryl grabbed Merle; they ran out of the bar. Sam knew something was wrong and they needed to leave fast. Lily was in shock and Sam knew she couldn't drive. Sam pushed her into Daryl's truck. They all agreed to meet up at his place and Merle and Sam Drove off. Daryl followed and turned on the radio. He listens closely as the frantic broadcasters screamed about a virus and dead people coming back to life and eating people. Lily and Daryl would've never believed it if they hadn't seen it happen.

They reached the house and they all ran in. Sam went in first and was attacked by one of those things. Lily watched in horror as it ripped into the flesh on Sam's neck. Blood was spilling from the wound and Sam was screaming.

"LILY GO! DIXON TAKE CARE OF HER!" Sam yelled as blood filled his throat. Daryl grabbed Lily roughly, dragging her outside and forcing her into his truck. Merle slid his bike on Daryl's truck and grabbed lily's leading the way. They drove to the Dixon home and stopped in front of their shed Daryl knew they'd need weapons and gear.

Daryl ran to the shed and grabbed the hunting gear he didn't want to leave Lily alone in the truck but he had too. He threw everything into the truck. Merle showed up and helped grabbing himself a gun and a bag of what Daryl knew was drugs.

They drove for a few miles till they reached the out skirts of town. The roads were clogged with people frantically trying to leave. Knowing the truck and bike could take it they drove off the road and into the woods, they'd done it a million times before. They drove till late afternoon when they found a clearing.

"We need to build camp for the night I'm hoping there are no geeks this far into the woods." Daryl said softly. Lily nodded and opened the door.

Merle and Daryl unloaded their camping gear in silence. Lily stood silently she still heard Sam's screams in her head she just wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't. She watched merle and Daryl set up camp, when they were finished Daryl walked over to Lily while Merle started a small fire.

"Here" Daryl said handing Lily a package of crackers. She took it and sat by the fire with him and Merle. They ate quietly all so deep in thought. Merle didn't say a word and slipped into his tent Daryl assumed he'd went to get high.

"Where can I sleep?" Lily asked in a whisper.

"You can bunk with me." Daryl said leading her to his tent "You can have the cot I'll take the floor."

"Uh Daryl do you have any uh extra clothes?" She asked shyly. The shyness in her voice struck Daryl as odd she'd never been a shy girl.

"No why?" he asked confused. He stared at her and then glanced at her outfit and realized she couldn't sleep in it. He sighed and pulled off his sleeveless plaid shirt and handed it to her before pulling his jeans down and taking off his boots. She stood there awkwardly she couldn't help but stare at him. His chest was toned and covered with scars. He had a tattoo on his chest it was a name but she was too distracted by him taking off his jeans to read it. She didn't know why but he made her feel shy.

His back was turned to her so she unzipped her corset and removed it then tried to quickly slide off her pants leaving her in just her black lace panties. She lost her balance and fell Daryl quickly turned around and helped her up. He held her to him as she regained her balance her cheeks burned bright red. She was almost naked in Daryl's arms.

Daryl helped the clumsy girl up it was an instant reaction and she ended pressed up against him. He felt her naked chest against his and realized she was naked and blushing. He let go of her quickly. He turned around. "Jesus woman you could have told me you were nekkid"

"I'm sorry." She said sliding Daryl's shirt on, it fell mid thigh. "there I'm decent."

Daryl turned back around and made himself comfortable on the floor while Lily climbed into the cot. He tried to ignore the way his shirt fit her and the image of her almost naked body. He turned his back on her and made sure he hid the bulge in his boxers.

Daryl woke up at sunrises he looked over at Lily her face was calm. Her breath came out slowly she was still sleeping. Daryl stood up and pulled on his pants and boots. He grabbed his crossbow and left the tent. Merle was already packing up his tent.

"Mornin lil' brother where's yer shirt?" Merle asked with a smirk. Before Daryl could reply Lily walked out, she hadn't changed. Merle watched lily as she stretched causing the shirt she was wearing to slide up her smooth legs giving him a great view of her tight young ass. "Did ya fuck her?"

"Shut up Merle." Daryl glared at his brother and walked over to Lily. He couldn't believe she'd walk out in the open dressed like that with Merle around. Daryl needed to protect Lily it was his buddy's last wish and he knew Merle wasn't going to do it. "Put some damn clothes on so we can go woman." He growled at her.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked into the tent. She couldn't figure out what his problem was it wasn't like she was naked. She put her clothes from the night before on and folded up the sleeping bag and blankets her and Daryl had slept on. She stepped outside and watched Daryl work, he was loading the truck, and she had a small smile on her face watching the muscles in his back move as his strong arms pushed Merle and Lily's bike on the truck bed. Daryl slid into the driver's side of the now loaded truck.

We drove for a while on our way to Atlanta; the streets were clogged with empty cars. Merle kept quiet for once in his life. Lily watched as they pulled up near the edge of the city she noticed living people had set up a camp.

"Daryl maybe we should go talk to those people." Her voice was calm.

"Ya and buddy up with some niggers, spics, chinks and a pig? No way in hell sugar tits." Merle spat and Daryl pulled over. Lily moved to sit on Merles lap facing him.

"You'd rather die?" She asked roughly grabbing his jaw "Suck it up and if you call me sugar tits one more time I won't hesitate cutting off you jewels" She growled opened the door and jumped out of the truck. Merle was pissed 'how dare that skank talk to him like that' he thought to himself.

Lily walked up to the small group and was greeted by an older man, a guy in a cop uniform and a woman with a young child.

"Hi, it's nice to see other survivors" Lily said shaking hands with the cop "My names Lily Rosewood I've been traveling with 2 of my friends to the refugee center."

"I'm Officer Shane Walsh and there isn't a refugee center anymore Miss Rosewood." The attractive cop spoke causing lily's face to drain of color. "But you're welcome to join us if you can earn your keep."

"Thank you officer we will more than be willing to earn our keep. My friend Daryl Dixon and I can hunt." She smiled and waved merle and Daryl to come over. "This is Merle and Daryl Dixon." She said introducing them.

"I'm Lori and this is my son Carl." The woman said placing a hand on the boys shoulder. The others introduced themselves as well Daryl stayed silent while Merle started making nasty racist remarks. He was high again. Lily and Daryl set up their tents while they kept an eye on the reckless redneck. When they finished Lily made her way down to the creak where Dale said the other girls are.

"Hi Lily!" A sweet blond girl by the name of Amy greeted her.

"Hi is there anything I can do to help?" Lily asked she really did want to help these nice people.

"Sure! We're just doing some laundry your group need anything cleaned?" Lori asked politely.

"The only clothes we have are the ones we're wearing." She said cause Lori, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui and Carol to look at her leathery outfit. None of the other women knew what to say about the skimpy looking clothing. Carol had noticed her abusive husband Ed had been checking this girl out.

"Oh, dear that must not be very comfortable we'll ask Glen if he can pick you up some clothes on his next run." Lori said kindly handing Lily a shirt to scrub. "So Lily why don't you tell us a little about yourself and how such a pretty, kind girl met the Dixons?"

"I grew up with them. I know they seem like bad hateful men but they aren't if you met their piece of shit daddy it'd make sense." Lily said a little defensive she understood why these women wouldn't like Merle but Daryl was a good man. "Daryl and I have a lot in common we ain't ever had parents and our brothers raised us they're the only Kin we'd ever known."

"What happened to your parents and brother?" I heard a soft little girl's voice say.

"Sophia please go find Carl." The girl's mother Carol said apologizing. The girl spoke after the girl left.

"Ain't no need for secrets with the world going to shit. My mom was an addict and I never knew my daddy and my brother Sam died from those things? Geeks I heard some of you calling them. Merle, Sam, Daryl and I were at a bar when they started attacking the boys got us out when we stopped to get some supplies Sam was attacked. Daryl pretty much saved my ass. " Lily said openly she didn't give a shit if these people knew her story.

The girls washed and talked. Form what Lily could get from the conversation Lori's husband and Carl's father had died and that man Shane had saved them. She assumed that he and Lori were fucking. She found that Andrea and Amy were sisters and Dale had become a father figure. Carol's husband Ed seemed to be an abusive asshole. Glen had become the errand boy. The women started hanging up laundry and Lily walked towards her tent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey darlin." Merle smirk slapping Lily's ass. Lily smacked him across the face he seemed so different lately, with Sam gone he was being a huge perv to her. Merle grabbed her roughly and shoved her against the truck. "Yer gonna pay fer that." He grabbed her throat. He was high, she sighed the higher he was the more violent.

"I ain't gonna pay fer shit ya dirty bastard." Lily said mocking him and spitting in his face. She'd never really been the type to think before she spoke. Merle back handed her making her go silent. She'd been hit plenty of times but never by a Dixon.

"Shut yer mouth the only thing it's good fer is suckin my dick." He said putting a hand over her mouth, he had pinned the small girl easily 'she was finally going to pay for acting like she owned the damn world, and walking around and teasing him with her skimpy outfits'. He pulled down the zipper on her top, he grinned at her bare chest. "Only reason we kept you with us was fer a good fuck." Merle growled trying to undo the buttons on her pants.

Lily couldn't believe the way he was acting. She knew better than to try to fight him, he was so strung out she could smell the alcohol and drugs on him it was a smell she'd gotten used to. She looked around for anyone who could help her. She closed her eyes as she felt Merle sliding down her jeans with one hand.

"What the hell?" Daryl yelled pulling Merle roughly away from Lily. "Ya into raping yer best friend's lil' sis now?" He asked Merle pushing him away.

"Calm down Darlina, Lily and I were just having a little fun." Merle smirked and walked away. Daryl looked over at Lily who had fixed her clothes.

"You okay?" He asked Lily. He noticed she was shaking.

"I'm fine, thank you." She said quietly walking away she froze when she heard Merle's voice.

"I'll come with y'all." He said hopping into a car the group was going on a run and he needed to get some goods. She was relived he was leaving.

"I'm going huntin" Daryl yelled up to Dale grabbing his crossbow. Lily stepped in front of him.

"I'll come to." She said wanting to blow off steam

"Ya ain't comin." He growled at her.

"Why the fuck not?" She yelled and making Lori cover Carl's ears and glare.

"Cause I don't wanna have to watch yer ass. I promised Sam I'd protect ya didn't say I'd take ya huntin." He wasn't going to let her leave the safety of the camp at least it was safe till Merle got back. Hell even if he hadn't made the promise he won't ever risk her life. She was still so young and a good kid. "There's somethin in the tent for ya now shut up and stay here woman." He said walking into the woods.

Lily stormed to their tent beyond pissed at Daryl, she could handle herself she didn't need his damn protection. She glanced at her cot on top was a small duffel bag she'd seen many times before; it was Sam's hunting bag. She pulled out his crossbow, his small handgun and some ammo. She dug through the last few pockets and found what she'd been looking for. She pulled out her thigh holster and the throwing knives she'd kept in his bag. She was surprised to find a picture of her and Sam and a small men's cross necklace she'd given him. She flipped the cross over and read the engravement 'Stay Safe Sammy' it read she'd gotten it for him years ago.

"Lily." A soft female voice called from outside her tent. She stepped out and came face to face with Carol.

"Hey Carol."

"Here, I know you said you didn't have any other clothes I figured you could borrow some. We all chipped in if you want you can go bathe in the creek." She said handing Lily a pile of clothes on top was a bar of soap and some shampoo.

"Thank you." She said taking the things and walking towards the creek. "I'm going down to the water Dale." She yelled to the top of the RV.

"You shouldn't go that far out of camp alone." He said in his worried tone. Shane heard and came over.

"He's right Lily it's dangerous I'll come with you." Shane said walking with her towards the lake. Shane gave Lily a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She reached the creek and pulled off her boots.

"Shane could you turn around please." Lily asked and he did while she slipped off her clothes and walk in until the water reached her chest.

Shane turned back around when he thought he heard something and saw Lily walk into the lake. He couldn't help but watch she was a very beautiful young woman. He shook his head clearing his thoughts 'why was he looking at some trashy whore when he was with Lori? It was her fault.' He told himself turning away again.

Lily washed herself off, the water was cold but she was glad to be able to wash off the dirt and make up. After rinsing off she looked towards Shane thankfully he still had his back to her. She walked on to the bank and started putting her clothes back on.

"Done and ready." Lily said causing Shane to look at her. She looked very different, she was still stunningly beautiful but she looked younger and small in the tank top and shorts Carol had given her. He nodded and led her back to camp.

When they came back to the camp they heard the roaring of a car alarm. Everyone was looking towards the direction and saw a red Camero pull up, Glen climbed out. The men and Amy ran to him she was screaming about Andrea and the guys were trying to stop the noise.

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she?" Amy said frantically to Glen Jimmy had turned the damn car alarm off. Lily's head started pounding so she made her way to her tent and lay down.

Lily fell asleep and slept till dark. She stepped out of her tent and walked over to the fire, everyone but Merle and Daryl were there and even a new guy sat snuggled up to Carl and Lori. It didn't take long for Lily to figure out this was Lori's husband Rick.

"Have you given any thought to Lily and Daryl Dixon?" Lily heard Dale ask making her stop dead in her tracks. "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him I dropped the key it's all on me." T-dog said

"I cuffed him it makes him mine." Rick spoke his southern accent showing. Lily stayed quiet still listening.

"Guys it's not a completion I don't mean to bring race into this but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glen spoke, Lily glared but he was right.

"I did what I did Hell if I'm gonna hide from it." T- dog spoke quietly

"We could Lie." Amy said sitting up straight.

"Tell the truth merle was out of control something had to be done or he would of gotten us all killed your husband did what was necessary Merle got left behind it is nobody's fault but his own." Andrea said. The comment pissed Lily off and she decided she couldn't hide and listen anymore.

"OH AND THAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO CHAIN HIM UP LIKE A GOD DAMNED ANIMAL?" Lily yelled. She'd never cared for Merle much but he was Sam's friend and Daryl's brother she'd be damned if she didn't speak up for him even after what happened earlier. No one spoke. Shane stood up and grabbed lily "YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASSHAMED OF YOURSELVES LEAVING THAT MAN TO DIE UP THERE WITHOUT A FIGHTING CHANCE!" She screamed Shane pulled her towards her tent and tried to calm her down.

"They did what they had to do Lily." He said softly "Please calm down I know he was like family to you but think about Daryl." Lily faced Shane and grabbed his shirt forcing him against a tree Shane didn't resist.

"You don't know a god damn thing about me or Daryl. Just stick to fucking Lori behind Ricks back you stupid pig." She growled. She was starting to push Shane's buttons. He shifted and flipped them he now had her pinned between him and the tree.

"Watch your mouth you little bitch, before I send that damn ugly redneck you're fucking packing. Lori would never forgive me if I sent your slutty ass away but Daryl's? She'd thank me and with him gone I'd make you pay for being such a loud mouth tease." Shane whispered the threat into her ear pressing against her. She swallow hard she didn't like his threats and didn't like how close he was to her.

Shane looked down at the girl she didn't say another word. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking away making sure she knew he'd already had plans to make her pay.

Lily walked to her tent her skin crawled. She laid down her knives were next to her she felt like she needed the protection. She woke up to sounds of screaming and ran out of her tent following the others. They all stopped in front of a Walker? Geek? Whatever the hell they called them. It was eating a dead deer, just killed by what looked to be Daryl's arrows. The men attacked the walker until Dale cut its head off. The women and children stood behind them soon startled by bushes rustling. Shane drew his gun and pointed it towards the area, he lowered it when they realized it was Daryl.

"Sonabitch, that's my deer Look at it all gnawed on," Daryl kick the walker "By this filthy, diseased baring motherless proxy bastard." He said kicking it again.

"Calm down son that's not helping." Dale spoke.

"What do you know about it old man?" Daryl asked charging towards Dale "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to hon golden pond," he sighed "I've been tracking this deer for miles was gona drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think, think we can cut up around this chewed up part right here?"

"Would not risk that." Shane said putting his gun behind his neck.

"Damn Shame." Daryl muttered "Well I got some squirrel about a dozen or so that'll have to do." He said pulling at his string of dead squirrels. I stood there watching him waiting for someone to speak about Merle when we heard a chomping sound coming from the walkers head, it wasn't dead yet.

"Oh god." Amy said disgusted walking away with Andrea and Lily.

"Come on people what the hell." Daryl said pointing his cross bow at the walkers head killing it. He placed the toe of his boot on the things skull and pulled his arrow out. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't ya all know nothin?" he said walking away. The men followed closely behind

"Merle!" Daryl yelled making Lily's stomach drop. "Merle get yer ugly ass out here got us some squirrel." He said and gave Lily a small smile "stew em up." He said putting down his Crossbow. He was glad to see Lily was ok. He looked around some more wondering where Merles ugly ass was he had to be less strung out now.

"Daryl." Shane called. "Slow up a bit we need to talk to you."

"Bout what?" Daryl asked. He knew something was up.

"Bout Merle." Shane said walking towards him "there was a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?" Daryl asked glancing at Lily. He noticed her grey eyes looked sad so he assumed the worse.

"Not sure." Rick spoke from behind.

"He either is or he ain't." Daryl said

"There is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it." Rick spoke calmly. He seemed to be good at keeping everyone calm.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked facing him.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes you got something you want to tell me?" Lily could see Daryl's anger building up.

"Your brother was a danger to us all so I hand cuffed him on a roof hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick said as T- dog walked up carrying a bundle of wood.

"Well let me process this you sayin you hand cuffed my brother to a roof? AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE?" Daryl yelled. Rick nodded.

Daryl was angry this cop had left his brother, how could they just chain him up and leave him. Lily watched as Daryl snapped throwing squirrels at Rick. Shane threw Daryl to the ground and Daryl pulled out his knife. Lily didn't want to watch this anymore she ran to her tent.

Lily sat on her cot thinking about all this. She felt tears burn her eyes she hadn't cried about Sam because she was with Daryl and Merle and then the rest of the group. She didn't break down at what Merle and Shane had done and said. It was all beginning to take a toll on her and she broke down. An hour or so later she heard Glen calling for her outside the tent she wiped her eyes and walked out.

"Hey Lily we're going back into the city is there anything you need?" Glen asked kindly. Lily liked Glen he was always kind even if he was a little awkward.

"Ya I could use some clothes if you don't mind, I'd love to come with you." Lily smiled

"Have to ask T-Dog, Rick and Daryl but if you're good with a crossbow I'd love to have you join us we're going for Merle." Glen said rubbing his neck. Lily didn't know how she felt about them bringing him back but she knew Daryl needed his brother. Glen walked with Lily to where the other guys stood.

"Can I come along?" I asked Rick with a smile.

"Fuck No." Daryl growled "I already have 3 guys slowing me down I don't need to have to watch after a little girl."

"I can handle myself Daryl. I can throw knives and I can work a crossbow, you should know because you taught me. Damn it Daryl you know I can protect myself! And I need to get some clothes." Lily said. Daryl knew she damn well could but he didn't even want to throw her into a situation she'd need to.

"I hate to say this but Dixon is right Lily." Shane said "He's already got 3 mean if you can do all you say you can we need you right here at camp and I'm sure Daryl would be happy picking you up a couple things." Lily hated Shane more and more each day.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU." Lily said throwing one of her knives at a tree killing a squirrel. Without another word she stormed down to the river bank.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea, Amy, Carol and Jacqui were washing again Lily sad down and started to help.

"I do miss my Maytag." Carol said sadly.

"I miss my Benz." Andrea said.

"I miss my coffee maker with the gold drip filter and the built in grinder hunny." Jacqui said with a small smile.

"I miss my computer and texting." Amy spoke.

"I miss my sketchbook" Lily said scrubbing the shirt in her hand.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said making us all bust into a laughing fit.

"Me too." Carol smirked and the laughing got louder.

"What's so funny?" Carols husband Ed asked placing a cigarette between his lips.

"Just swapping war stories Ed." Andrea said and we all went quiet no body like him being around. "Problem Ed?"

"None that concerns you. You owtta focus on your work this ain't no comedy club." He said down to Carol. We all watched quietly as Shane and Lori argued.

"Damn you are one ugly skank." Daryl said shooting a walker. The others spread out and looked around the store quietly. Glen picked up a bag and looked at Daryl.

"Do you know what Lily likes to wear?" Glen asked Daryl awkwardly.

"How the hell would I know?" He snapped at glen "just give me the damn bag I'll find her some shit."

Glen handed Daryl a list of Lily's sizes and things she'd need that he'd written down for her before they left. Daryl walked through the store looking at all the clothes. 'Out of all things I'm getting some girl clothes instead of savin merle what the hell.' He picked up some t-shirts and shorts and pulled out the list.

"Fucking hell Glen." Daryl said waving him over. Daryl couldn't read Glen's handwriting. "I can't read this shit. What the hell is that number for?" he said glancing at the paper.

"Lily said she needed uh um some uh panties and uh bras." Glen said his cheeks turning red. Daryl's eyes widened and he waved him off.

Daryl grabbed a few things that he thought would look good on Lily and shoved them in the bag. He'd started wishing he'd made Glen get her stuff. On his way back to the group he spotted something interesting on a display. It was a professional looking sketch book and some pencils, it reminded him of a time before the world went to shit.

_'He looked over Lily's shoulder, she hadn't heard him walk in. He watched her move pencil against the paper. He'd watch her draw a hundred times but it still always caught his attention; the way she could make something beautiful out of nothing. _

_"Jesus Christ how long have you been fucking standing there." Lily asked slamming her sketchbook shut._

_"I just got here calm yer tits woman." He snapped at her "Sam wants you."_

_Lily stood up and walked out the front door leaving her sketch on the couch. He picked it up and flipped through the pages. She'd drawn a picture of Sam and Merle at the bar drinking, a few buildings around town and one that stood out to him the most, it was a sketch of him with a small smile on his face as he clutched on to an arrow.'_

Daryl shoved the book and pencils into the bag and ran up the stairs to catch up with the others.

"Ed I'll tell you what you don't like how your laundry is done you can quit your bitching do it yer damn self. Here" Lily said tossing a wet shirt at him and he threw it back at her harder.

"Ain't my job Missy." Ed said

"Lily don't." Amy said standing behind her

"What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Lily said crossing her arms

"Well it sure as hell isn't listening to no uppity smart mouth bitch. I'll tell you what." He said "come on lets go." He gestured towards Carol.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you Ed." Lily said stepping in front of carol.

"And I said it's none of your business. Come on now you heard me." Carol walked towards him and lily grabbed her trying to talk her in to staying where she knew she'd be safe. "Hey don't think I won't knock you on your ass just cus you some college educated cunt alright." Lily gasped at what he said " Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later." Ed slapped Carol and Lily and the others pulled her away.

Shane grabbed Ed and pulled him away. He started punching Ed over and over again. His nose broke and the girls started begging Shane to stop. Shane threatened Ed and then let him go. Everyone but Lily was shocked by Shane's violence.

Lily hung up the laundry, she told the others she'd do it. Andrea and Amy went fishing and carol took Ed to their tent. Lori walked over leaving Sophia and Carl to their school work, Lori became their teacher.

"Here I'll finish." Lori said taking the clothes from Lily she nodded and thanked her.

Lily walked to her tent and grabbed her bow and knives. She needed to hunt, if she couldn't draw she had to hunt. She slipped out of tent and looked around, every ones back was to her. She snuck into the woods. She walked for a few miles before climbing up a tree, she sat on the branch and watched for deer the way Daryl and Sam had taught her.

_' "Ok Lily take a deep breath, when you pull that trigger I want you to mean it." Sam whispered as she took aim at the deer. She did as she was told, she knew their families could use the meat. She pulled the trigger.'_

Lily climbed down the tree to the dead deer. The sun was set and it was getting dark. She dragged the deer to the edge of the woods. She heard moans coming from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with 3 geeks.

"Fuck!" she screamed and shot one. One lunged at her and pinned her to the ground, it wasn't very heavy so she pushed it away with one hand grabbed her gun and shot both of the undead creatures. She heard more screams echo through the trees.

Lily ran towards the campsite it was being over ran. She threw her 3 knives and took down a group that was head towards Sophia and Carol. People were being killed and torn to shreds. Lily took down a few more before T-dog, glen, Rick and Daryl ran up shooting the rest.

"Where is Lily?" Daryl yelled looking at the small group of survivors.

"I don't know she didn't come to dinner." Lori said in tears Daryl's stomach dropped assuming the worse. Lily walked up close enough to see Andrea holding Amy. The girl's throat had been ripped out.

"LILY" Daryl screamed looking around for her she could see the fear on his face.

Lily couldn't move from her spot as she watched Amy die. Tears burned her eyes but she couldn't cry. Daryl turned towards Andrea and Amy and saw Lily standing a few feet away. He ran towards her relief flooded him.

"You okay?" Daryl asked putting his hands on her shoulder, she nodded yes. "You bit?"

"No." She said softly.

"Damn it woman where the hell were you?" he yelled making her flinch.

"I was hunting." She looked down waiting for him to start yelling again.

Daryl pulled her to him and held her she started sobbing frantically. She felt safe in his arms. Daryl pulled Lily to their tent. He laid her down awkwardly on the cot, she was still quietly crying. Lily was so tired of watching people die. Daryl let go of Lily and started to leave the tent when Lily grabbed his hand. "Don't leave." She said quietly pulling him into the cot. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't." He whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

Lily woke up the next morning alone. She started packing up their tent she knew they'd be leaving soon. She walked out of the tent to find Daryl, he was standing with Rick and they were talking about Jim. He got bit.

"You go looking for aspirin do what you need to do but someone needs to have some damn balls and take care of this damn problem." Daryl said running towards Jim with a bloody pick axe. Rick pulled a gun to Daryl's head.

"We don't kill the living." Rick said calmly

"'s funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said

"We may disagree on some things but not on this. You put it down go on." Shane said making Daryl put the pick axe down. Daryl hated Shane he wasn't real sure why but he did, and they were protecting the man who would no doubt turn and try to kill them.

"Daryl come help me pack your shit." Lily yelled hoping to get him away from Shane and Rick before he started something.

"Don't boss me 'round dumb bitch." He said storming passed her. She rolled her eyes and threw their bags in the bed of the truck, leaving just enough stuff out for the night.

She stood by the camp and watched T-dog and Daryl finish off the walkers before they started coming back. They burned the unknown walkers and buried those in the group that were killed. The survivors of that attack were Andrea, Dale, Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Shane, Rick, Glen, Jacqui, T-dog, the Morales family, Lily, Daryl and the soon to be dead Jim. They mourned the dead.

The next morning they prepared to leave Morales and his family decided to leave the group and go on their own. Shane gave the group a speech to prepare them for the journey. The caravan pulled away the RV leading and Daryl and Lily taking up the rear. The RV soon broke down and Shane and T left to find a part. Daryl stood with Lily as Rick carried Jim out of the RV. Everyone in the group tried to talk Jim out of staying but they couldn't change his mind, each one said their goodbyes.

"Jimmy please, we could get you help." Lily begged even though deep down she knew it was a pipe dream.

"No, no I wanna stay here Lily." He said trying to put a hand on her cheek "Take care of Daryl he needs you now more than ever." Jim said in his cryptic odd way, but he was always right in the end she nodded , kissed his cheek and said goodbye. After Lily walked away Daryl stood by Jim. "I don't even need to tell you to protect those people Dixon because I know you will you've been doing it for weeks now."

Daryl didn't say a word he just gave him a nod one that said he had his respect and goodbye. They all got back in their cars and pulled away. Daryl looked over at Lily her head rested against the passenger side window. He didn't know what to say to her, he'd never been very good with emotional stuff. He pulled his attention back to the road.

Lily was lost in thought she had lost another person and what Jim had said. She glanced at Daryl he was focused on the road. 'Did he really need her?' she asked herself. She didn't really know the answer but she did know she needed him. He was all she had left from her world before it went to shit. She'd never tell him but she loved him she had for a long time. She just sat there and stared at him from the side of his tired faced that seemed to have aged a bit just the right way, his strong shoulders, the curves of his well formed biceps to his strong legs. She bit her lip; he was still as attractive as ever.

A few hours later the caravan stopped in front of the CDC. Everyone grabbed a bag and a gun and started walking towards the door. Rotting bodies littered the ground and the stench was unbearable. They made their way to the doors.

"There's nobody here." T said

"Then why are these shutters down?" rick asked Lily knew he was just trying to hold on to what little hope he had.

"Walkers!" Daryl yelled causing everyone to turn around and point their guns. Daryl shot the walker and a storm of arguments began. Rick began screaming at a camera we all screamed and pulled at him and aimed at the walkers. We all knew it was hopeless.

"YOU'RE KILLING US." Rick screamed and the door opened. We didn't hesitate we ran inside.

"Anybody infected?" a man asked point a gun at us.

"One of our group was, He didn't make it." Rick told the man

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asked making Lily roll her eyes.

"A chance." Rick pleaded

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man said.

"I know." Ricks voice seemed to shake a bit. The man glanced at the group seeing the women and children made his heart soften.

"You all submit to a blood test that's the price of admission." The man spoke. Everyone agreed "If you got stuff to bring in do it now once that door closes it stay closed" the men all ran to their vehicles grabbing bags, Daryl made sure he grabbed the bag that held all the new clothes he'd grabbed for Lily. The guys rushed back in and sealed the door. We all greeted Dr. Jenner and quietly rode down the elevator.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked looking at Jenner's gun. He held Lily close to him.

"There were plenty left lying around I familiarized myself." Jenner replied "You all look harmless though, except you," he said looking at Carl "I'll have to keep my eye on you." The comment brought a small smile to every ones face.

We walked through underground hallways led by Jenner. He talked a lot and welcomed them all. Lily had found out that the other people had fled the CDC. Jenner took them to a small room and started drawing blood. Lily sat down in the seat and held out her arm. Jenner traced his finger on a small scar just below her elbow. Jenner slid the needle in and Lily was reminded how she got that scar.

_'Lily was pinned against a wall trying to squirm free from the man's hold. She was only 15 and he was trying to shove a needle full of heroin in her arm. _

_"Come on baby just try it you'll like it." Lily's mother's boy friend spoke stabbing the needle into her arm. She bit her lip trying to ignore the stinging pain from the needle._

_"Get the fuck away from her." She heard Sam yell as he pulled the man away. The needle sliced the skin on Lily's arm. She screamed as the blood started pouring and Daryl rushes over to her. She looked over at Sam he was beating the man. "Get her to the hospital Daryl!" Sam screamed at him._

_Daryl picked the girl up and carried her to his truck. He didn't stop driving until he reached the ER. He picked up Lily her arm was still bleeding heavily. Lily ended up with 12 stitches that day.'_

Watching Jenner put the needle in Lily's arm brought Daryl the same memory. He tried to ignore the churning in his stomach as he remembered that night. Daryl walked over to the chair when Jenner was done with Lily. He was the last one to get blood drawn. Jenner led the group into a dining room.

They all ate a huge meal and drank some wine. For the first time they felt safe and happy. Lily laughed watching Carl drink his first sip of whine. He made a face at the bitter taste.

"Why don't you just stick to soda bud." Shane laughed

"Not you Glen you're drinking little man I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl said teasing Glen. Lily grabbed the bottle Daryl was holding and took a drink. They all thanked the doctor. The alcohol was getting to Shane and he started bugging the doctor with question after question. Rick stood up and stopped him, but the doctor answered politely.

"Dude you are such a buzz kill man." Glen said sitting down at the table. They all left the table a bit tipsy and Jenner showed them where they could stay.

"Most of the facility is powered down including most of the housing so you'll have to make do with these few rooms. There's a rec room you kids might like but don't plug in the games we have to go easy on the power so easy on the showers hot water drains power too." Jenner said walking away.

"Hot water." Glen smiled.

"Ok Lori Carl and I will split a room. Who wants to bunk with whom?" Rick grins.

"Carol, Jacqui, Sophia and I can share a room." Andrea said and the other girls nodded.

"Glen, T-dog and I don't mind sharing." Dale smiled.

"Well that settles it then and Lily and Dale will bunk together." Rick said and we all split up.

"Hot shower sounds nice." Daryl said sitting on the bed taking his shoes off. He pulled off his shirt and pants before walking into the bathroom in nothing but his grey knit boxers. He looked back at Lily "You coming?" he asked she gave him a confused look. "We ain't wasting hot water so come on."

Lily sighed took off her boots and took off her tank top and shorts. She walked into the bathroom and saw Daryl's boxers on the floor he was already in the shower. She sighed and took off her bra and panties. She stepped inside, Daryl was under the water naked, and she'd never seen him naked.

Daryl turned to face Lily, he stepped back a bit to let her step under the water. He looked at her standing there naked, he could see every curve. He was resisting every urge to shove her against the wall and fuck her. He turned around and continued washing himself.

"Daryl." She whispered. He turned around to face her. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Daryl responded quickly he kissed her back and put his hands on her hips. Lily's hands slipped into his hair as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Daryl wrapped Lily's legs around his waist turn of the water and carried her to their bed without breaking the kiss.

Lily gasped as Daryl began kissing her neck, she could feel how hard he was against her thigh. He kissed down her collar bone listening closely to all the small whimpers and moans she made. Daryl moved lower, she felt his breath on her breast it caused more heat between her legs. He kissed her right breast before starting to slowly suck on it, the other was being rubbed by his strong calloused hand.

"Oh god Daryl." She moaned pressing her hips against him. She couldn't handle it anymore she wanted to feel him inside her. "Fuck me." She moaned and that was all he needed to hear. He wanted her just as badly. He slowly slid his hard dick into her. She bit her lip at the slight pain, he didn't move until he was sure she had adjusted to him. He was bigger than most guys and he could tell she was very tight.

Daryl slowly pulled out of her and the pushed back in, she moaned softly. He quickened the pace, each thrust made her moan louder. He was trying to keep his control.

"Harder." Lily gasped. Daryl obeyed going faster and harder he felt her coming closer and closer. Her walls tightened around him as she came. He heard her shout his name in pleasure that was all he could handle before he lost it and came inside of her.

They didn't say a word, Daryl rolled Lily on top of him and held her as she fell asleep with him still inside her. For the first time in a very, very long time Daryl fell asleep happy.

Lily woke up first her head on Daryl's chest with his arms wrapped around her. She watched him sleep, he looked so at peace.

"Good mornin" Daryl said in a sleepy tone. He was filled with pride at the site in front of him and the events that took place the night before.

"Morning, thank you last night was amazing." Lily smiled kissing his lips softly, before getting up. "Let's go get some breakfast." She said standing up looking for her bag.

"Sounds good. Here" He said handing her a bag "picked up the stuff you wanted." He smiled. She happily opened the bag and pulled out a lacey black bra and matching panties her face burned bright red.

"Did uh Glen get these?" She asked putting them on.

"No I did." Daryl said hoping she didn't hate the clothes.

"Thank you. Their perfect" She said with a smile putting on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. She dug deeper into the bag and found the Sketch book and pencils he grabbed. "Oh Daryl." She smiled and turned around hugging the now fully clothed man. Lily looked up into his cobalt blue eyes, Daryl was smiling something he didn't do very often.

Daryl put his hand on Lily's face, her skin was so soft. He pressed his forehead to hers, he loved having her so close. Lily could see the passion in his eyes. Daryl roughly pulled her against him and pressed his rough lips to hers. His hands moved from the small of her back and her neck to her hips, grabbing them in a tight grip. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, she moaned lightly feeling the rough tickly beard hair against her neck.

"I want you." Lily whispered. Daryl growled and push up the hem of her shirt he wanted to go a bit slower this time.

"Lily, Daryl are you coming to breakfast?" Glen asked walking into their room. Lily and Daryl quickly pulled away from each other. Lily and Glen's faces turned bright red and Daryl just looked annoyed.

"Ever heard of knocking China man." Daryl growled leaving the room.

"I'm Korean!" Glen yelled back at him "I'm sorry Lily."

"It's ok Glenny lets go eat." Lily said still blushing.

Lily and Glen walked to the dining room. Lily found a seat next to Daryl, he nodded a hello at her and returned his attention to his food. She smiled placing a hand on Daryl's thigh.

"Don't start." Daryl growled into her ear while she slid her hand up his thigh. If she kept it up he'd take her on the table, not caring who was there. Lily stopped seeing Daryl's eyes filled with nothing but lust, she was loving this. After devouring her own plate she walked to the kitchen to help Andrea and Carol with dishes.

"So you and Daryl." Andrea said smiling at Lily.

"What about us?" Lily asked blushing.

"From the way it sounded you two had quite a night." Carol giggled.

"Well Daryl is quite a man." Lily responded causing the women to burst into laughter. Daryl stopped outside the kitchen and smiled proudly listening to the girls talk. "Well then again I guess I really don't have much to compare him to." Daryl's smile faded as he listened.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked, Lily blushed and put her head down giving Andrea the answer "No way you were a Virgin?! How? I've been meaning to ask how old are you?" Daryl's stomach sank he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Lily had never been very serious with anyone but she was 19 there was no way. She was too pretty he thought.

"Yes and I'm 19. I've just never really wanted to be with anyone like that." Daryl stormed back to his room he didn't want to hear anymore. "Well that's not true, Daryl is the only guy I've ever be interested in but I never told him..." Carol and Andrea both let out of girly 'AW's

"Did Daryl know?" Andrea asked . Lily bit her lip and shook her head no.

"You should tell him." Carol said what Lily already knew.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter is a little bit more graphic. Thank you guys so much for reading! I'd love some input, my friend thinks I'm going a little to fast should I slow it all down a bit?**_

Daryl paced around the small room. His head was spinning, he didn't understand why she didn't tell him. 'If she would of told him things would have been different not some buzzed fuck.' He thought to himself. He sat down and thought about the first time he kissed her. He'd never forget that.

_'Merle and Sam were passed out on the couch naked with 3 girls Daryl had never seen before. He rolled his eyes this was nothing new. Merle had just gotten out of prison and come over to Sam's to celebrate. Lily walked in, the smile on her face quickly fell. Daryl watched her walk to the kitchen, she filled up a large bowl with ice water. He could tell she was angry and disappointed._

_"Wake up!" Lily screamed dumping the cold water on the tangle of bodies. The girls on the couch screamed. "Get your skanky asses out of my house!" The girls quickly left._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam yelled pulling on a pair of jeans. _

_"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that I've been working my ass off to feed us and trying to stay in school while yer off drinking and fucking whores with Merle!" She yelled shoving Sam._

_"You gona let her talk to you like that?" Merle growled "Her problem is you don't punish her fer yapping her jaw." _

_"Lily get out of my face before I start listening to Merle!" He yelled back at the girl. Lily slapped Sam across the face and ran out the door._

_"Daryl go get her." Sam demanded. _

_"She ain't my responsibility." Daryl spat._

_"I'll get er then." Merle said with a dark smirk. Daryl knew she'd be in even more trouble if Merle found her so he ran after her. He found her sitting up in her favorite tree._

_"Why do you take Merle's shit?" She asked as Daryl sat next to him_

_"He's my brother, he raised me an I know he's the only one who cares bout my dumb ass." Daryl said._

_"That's bullshit Daryl you ain't a dumbass and I care bout you." She said Daryl was sick of her talking he kissed her. At the time he told himself the kiss was to shut her up but he knew he'd always wanted to kiss her.'_

Daryl jumped as he heard the door shut. Lily walked in, she was smiling slightly but he could see she was preparing to tell him something he'd seen that look time and time again.

"Why didn't ya tell me woman!" Daryl snapped at Lily. She looked at the ground, she knew they'd have to have this conversation sooner or later.

"You heard?" Lily asked not looking at him.

"Ya I fuckin heard. You shoulda told me!" he said putting his hand on his neck.

"Why? It's none of yer damn business!" She yelled, she couldn't understand why he was so mad it was her choice not his.

"I fucked ya so ya made it my damn business! Didn't Sam teach ya any better than jumpin into bed with anyone?! It was yer first time ya ain't supposed to blow it on some meaningless fuck." He spat. She meant so much to him and what they did was just animal there was no caring to it and he knew he didn't mean shit to her. He thought she'd just lowered her standards because there weren't much to choose from.

Lily didn't say anything, his words stung her. 'Meaningless fuck.' The thought of her meaning nothing to him made her cringe. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door trying to keep the tears from pouring down her face. She walked into the computer control room. "What's with the clock counting down?" Lily asked the Doctor.

"At zero we run out of fuel, the power will run out and there will be decontamination." Jenner said walking away. Everyone's face dropped. There was only an hour left.

The group ran to get their things they knew they'd have to leave to survive. When they had their bags ready they met back up in the control room as the lights started shutting down. Jenner told the group that the last CDC like center to go was France said before locking the group in.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU LOCKED US IN." Daryl yelled attacking Jenner. Lily helped pull the Daryl off Doctor Jenner.

"I told you once that front shut it wouldn't open again." Jenner said "its better this way."

"How? Decontamination is always burning Jenner!?" Lily screamed tear burned her eyes.

"Yes to keep the diseases I've spent MY WHOLE LIFE WORKING WITH FROM LEAVEIN!" Jenner screamed "The air will set fire and it will kill everything in the building, it will all be over." He spoke calmly.

"Open the damn door." Daryl yelled as he rushed to one of the doors and started beating it he was not going to let Lily just die in this room. He wasn't going to watch her just burn. Daryl and Shane started hitting the door with axes.

"Should have left it all alone. You all know how cruel the world has become, this will be quick and painless."

"We aren't making a dent." Shane said.

"Well no those doors are meant to withstand a rocket." Jenner said.

"Well yer head ain't." Daryl said charging at Jenner with an axe. Lily stepped in front of him.

"STOP IT DARYL" She yelled pushing him back. "YOU ACTING LIKE A DAMN ANIMAL AIN'T HELPIN"

"This isn't right my daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol pleaded in tears. Lily couldn't take this she snapped pulled out her Glock and pointed it at Jenner.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BLOW YER DAMN BRAINS OUT YOU SICK FUCK." Lily screamed her finger itching to pull the trigger.

"Fine. Those of you who want to leave good luck. Anyone who wants to stay is more than welcome to Opt out of all of this. It will be over in a second no pain." Jenner said opening the door. "Topsides locked down I can't open those."

Daryl wasn't even going to let Lily think about the choice he picked her and her bag up, threw her over his shoulder and ran to the front door. The men frantically pounded on the glass, it wouldn't give. Rick surprised everyone when he pulled out a grenade.

"Get behind something I'll blow the glass out." Rick yelled. Everyone frantically hid behind something.

"Daryl, I'm scared." Lily admitted to him as he held her behind a wall.

"Everything 's gonna be fine I ain't gonna let ya die." He said kissing her forehead as the grenade went off. Daryl Carried Lily to the truck not caring who else followed. The building burst into flames.

"Oh god where's Jacqui?" Lily cried looking around watching everyone get in their cars Dale and Andrea were the last ones out before the building blew. Lily watched the building fall and burn as the caravan pulled away."Daryl did you see her come out?!"

"No, she stayed Lily." He said without looking at her he knew the news would hurt her.

Lily choked back the tears, she didn't want to cry anymore. She was so angry and upset, she didn't want to be stuck in the car with Daryl. They drove toward fort Benning until the sun started to set. The group pulled over and set up camp no one said a word to each other they were all in shock. Lily sat down on the small cot in the tent she shared with Daryl.

"Was what we did at the CDC really just a meaningless fuck to you because it wasn't to me?" Lily asked hearing Daryl enter the tent . "Daryl, I wanted it to be you."

"Yer first is supposed to be special." Daryl said quietly. "Ya ain't supposed to be tipsy, I shoulda never touched like I did I took advantage of ya."

"You know damn well you didn't take advantage of me if I didn't want ya to touch me I wouldn't have let ya." Lily said standing up in front of him she kissed him. "And damn Daryl do I want ya, I always have" She said seductively.

Daryl couldn't stop himself even if he wanted too, he roughly kissed her. He decided if he was going to do this he was going to make it special for her like he should have done that first time. Lily pulled away, she was going to take this slowly, she pulled her shirt over her head. Daryl watched her every move, she bit her lip again; it drove him crazy when she did it.

"You are so beautiful." He said softly, watching her eyes close as he placed his hand on the small of her lightly tanned back. He attacked her neck again kissing and sucking it tenderly ever so softly nipping it, leaving his mark on her. Lily tilted her head slightly giving him better access.

Daryl reached for Lily's bra unhooking the lacey black material, he pulled it off of her replacing the material with his hand. Daryl led Lily to the cot and laid them down. He reached for her jeans undoing the button he slid his hand down the front and under her panties. She gasped feeling his strong calloused hands touch her so softly. Lily arched her back feeling him slowly slide a finger inside her. Daryl grinned feeling how tight and wet she was for him, it made him even harder. Daryl pulled his hand out of her jeans earning a sad whimper from Lily. He grabbed the top of her jean and panties pulling them both off of her. He admired the beautiful naked woman underneath him.

Daryl pulled off his shirt before focusing all his attention back on Lily. He slowly moved his hand up her legs parting them. He looked up at Lily she was blushing. He kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh before kissing her entrance. Lily grabbed at the blanket on the cot pressing herself into him as his tongue entered her.

"Daryl…Stop." Lily said in between moan. Daryl stopped and looked up at her , he looked confused 'did she change her mind.' He asked himself.

Lily and Daryl stood up. Daryl was about to speak when Lily grabbed the front of his jeans and pulled them down going on her knees. Daryl watched her slowly slip down his boxer. Lily touched his dick softly before sliding him into her hot mouth. Daryl let out an animal like grunt.

"If you want this to go any farther yer going to have to stop doin that." He groaned feeling her tongue slide up his length. Lily stopped stood up and kissed him. Daryl laid her on the cot moving on top of her and slowly entering her. Lily bit her tongue to stop herself from making too much noise. Daryl watched Lily move under him, her hands grabbing roughly onto his shoulder, her eyes closed, her body pressing to his, the way she tried to stay quiet letting a moan escape now and then as he quickened his pace.

"Ya like that?" he asked breathlessly as he quickened his pace.

"God yes Daryl." The way she moaned his name drove him crazy. He kissed her as he thrusted deeper and harder bringing them both to their release. He laid his head between her neck and her shoulder as they both enjoyed their little paradise.

Daryl woke up the next morning with Lily fast asleep against him. He lightly moved the soft blonde hair out of her face. He watched her eyes slowly open, she kissed his chest lightly. She sat up and looked at him tossing her hair over one shoulder.

"Come on, we gotta get moving." Lily said climbing out of the cot. Daryl rolled on to his side and propped himself up on one elbow watching Lily slide on her jeans. She had lost some weight they all had, her jeans rested delicately on her hips. He climbed out of the cot and pulled his clothes on. He walked behind her and helped her pull her t-shirt on. He moved the hair from one side of her neck, he grinned seeing the hickey he made.

"Mine." He whispered protectively into her ear before kissing the mark on her neck and leaving the tent. Lily grabbed her crossbow and knives and made her way towards Shane and Rick.

"Hey Rick Can I go hunting? We're staying here another night and I'm good with a bow." Lily asked.

"No you can't." Daryl spoke from behind her.

"Why the hell not? We need food." Lily demanded.

"Cus it's dangerous and yer a woman, my woman." Daryl said Lily glared when Shane spoke up.

"Daryl's right for once." Shane said.

"Oh so now because we're women we can't do anything and we become property?" Andrea's aggravated voice snapped.

"I don't see a problem Lily if you want to hunt you can, we do need food." Rick spoke calmly.

"Thank you it's nice to see one man in this group doesn't think I'm incapable of taking care of myself because I don't have something hanging between my legs." Lily said her voice full of venom directed at Shane and Daryl. Lily stormed away with Daryl following behind her.

"Ya ain't goin." Daryl said grabbing her shoulder turning her to face him.

"Yes I am Daryl you don't own me, and you can't stop me." Lily said standing her ground, she decided she wasn't going to let him push her around.

"So what yer just gona go risk yer ass?" Daryl knew there would be walkers lurking around.

"Yes so I can feed these us all so we can continue to live." Lily said wishing Daryl would just let her go.

"Fine get yer ass killed see if I care dumb bitch." Daryl growled he didn't mean any of it.

"If you don't care than you can shut the fuck up ya stupid fuckin hick." Lily yelled back at him. She walked away into the woods. Daryl watched angry as she stormed away.

Lily walked through the trees quietly listening to her surroundings. Lily took down a dozen squirrels before she came across a deer it wasn't very big but she could tell that it was older and healthy. Lily hated killing a deer so small but she was running out of options, they needed food. It wasn't like before when she could just steal from a grocery store.

_'Lily threw away the last bags trash, she was exhausted. Lily walked into the building grabbed her things and left, she was glad to be done with her second job. She'd been working as a night janitor at her high school and she worked as a waitress in a small diner. She still was making barely enough to eat, Sam was doing time for assault. Lily walked into her house and was met by a bottle._

_"Fuck." She yelled feeling the bottle smash against her side._

_"Who the hell are you?" Her mother slurred._

_"Your daughter." Lily said softly._

_"I ain't got no kids! Git the hell outta here." The woman yelled throwing another bottle at her. Lily ducked out the door; it wasn't the first time her mother forgot she existed. _

_"Merle! Daryl! Open the door!" Lily screamed pounding on the door. She had nowhere else to go._

_"What the fuck woman it's 3 A.M?" Daryl asked._

_"I got thrown out bitch forgot I lived there can I crash here for the night?" Lily asked he could see she was upset. He let her in and she crashed on the Dixon's couch.'_

Lily was gutting the deer when she heard the walkers feet drag. She sighed and faced the direction of the creature, it wasn't very close so she shot an arrow at it hitting in the eye watching it drop. She walked over and pulled the arrow out.

"I'm getting so sick of your ugly asses." Lily said slamming the heel of her boot into the monster's skull.

Lily picked up her squirrels and dragged the deer back to camp. Rick walked over to Lily and helped her carry the deer to a small folding table.

"Thank you Lily, it'll be nice to eat something besides squirrel." Rick said with a friendly smile.

"Could you get Daryl to skin it? I've never been very good at it." Lily asked.

"Sure are you two ok? You didn't seem very happy when you left and Daryl hasn't said a word to anyone he's just been fixing up Merle's bike." Rick asked genuinely concerned. He knew Daryl and Lily made each other happy he didn't want them to lose what little they had left.

"Ya everything's fine." Lily said with a smile.

Lily sat in her tent with her sketch book in her lap. She smiled as she started to draw Lori, Rick and Carl sitting at a table in the CDC they were all smiling. They looked so happy, that's the way they should be she thought. Those nice people deserved to be happy and safe. She flipped to a blank page and sketched out Glen; He sat in the Camero smiling. Lily sat and drew for hours, drawing everyone in camp.

"Lily sweetie dinner is ready." Lori called from outside the tent. Lily joined the group at the fire they all talked. "So Lily we haven't really had much of a chance to talk lately. What did you do before all this?" Lori asked after all they'd been through she really wanted to get to know the girl.

"I worked 2 jobs as a janitor and a waitress before I'd actually got accepted into an Art school in New York." Lily said softly and looked over towards Daryl who sat across from her, he had decided to join the group.

"You never told Sam, Merle, and I that you were gonna leave." Daryl said without looking up from his plate.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to, I'd got the acceptance letter when y'all were out hunting I was going to tell you when you got back but then the world went to shit." Lily said with a shrug . Rick changed the subject to the next day's plans.

"So Daryl is going to lead on Merle's bike then Dale and glen will follow with the RV, Carol, Sophia, Lori, Carl and I will ride behind him then Lily and Andrea in the truck with Shane at the rear." Rick said. "Every one okay with that?"

"Actually Rick can I lead on my bike, Andrea could drive the truck." Lily asked. Rick glanced at Daryl he could tell he wasn't ok with that but Rick knew he couldn't let Daryl make decisions for the girl.

"Sure you and Daryl can lead on the bikes." Rick said and everyone agreed, Lily was shocked that Daryl didn't speak up and demand she stay safely in the truck.

Daryl stood up and said goodnight, he hadn't want Lily leading with him but he knew she was already angry with him. He walked to their tent, Lily had first watch. He picked up her sketchbook, it was lying on the cot where she'd left it he flipped through it.

Lily, Andrea, Carol and Lori sat at the fire still as the men made a final round to make sure they were safe.

"Lily what happened to your neck?" Carol asked touching the bruise looking mark.

"Oh my god it's a hickey!" Andrea squealed. Lily blushed deep red and nodded. The girls giggled.

Shane heard the girls and cringed in disgust at Lily, he was appalled at the way she proudly displayed the fact her and Daryl were fucking. As if it weren't bad enough he had to listen to her and Daryl and Lori and Rick fucking all the damn time. He watched everyone go to their tents except Lily she walked the perimeter. Shane walked up behind Lily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ Shane don't fucking sneak up on people." Lily whispered smacking Shane's hand off of her.

"We need to talk." Shane said softly.

"About what?" Lily hated being near Shane.

"About you prancing around broadcasting you and that disgusting pig fucking." Shane said raising his voice a bit.

"It's really none of your business is it Shane? If Daryl's a pig what does that make you? A pervert? A rapist? Don't think we all don't know that you attacked Lori at the CDC. Look down on Daryl all you want but he will always be a better man than you Shane your just a sick monster." Lily said keeping her voice at a whisper. Shane roughly grabbed Lily's neck considering snapping it.

Daryl walked out of his tent, he needed to talk to Lily about the day's events. He found her talking to Shane. Shane reached out and grabbed Lily's throat. Daryl Grabbed Shane hair pulled his head back and place a knife to his throat.

"You best get yer hands off her if ya don't I won't hesitate to slit yer throat." Daryl said pressing the edge of the knife against Shane's neck. Shane released his grip in Lily. "You Okay?" he asked Lily still holding onto Shane.

"Ya, I'm fine." Lily said touching her neck lightly.

"Good. Don't you ever lay a hand on her or any other woman in this camp again." Daryl said releasing Shane. Shane started walking away "Oh and Shane." Daryl said making the man turn around; Daryl o punched him causing Shane to drop to the ground.

The next morning the group met up to leave. Shane's eye was swollen and Lily had a hand shaped bruise on her neck

"Shane what the hell happened to you?" Dale asked.

"I fell." Shane said storming past him to his car.

"Ya on my fist." Daryl said mounting Merle's bike.

"Oh my god Lily" Lori shouted touching her neck lightly. "Did Daryl?" Lily's jaw dropped.

"No Lori get yer head out of yer ass it was Shane." Lily spat walking to her bike, she hadn't meant to blow up at Lori but the thought of anyone thinking Daryl would lay a hand on her made her sick.

Not another word on the subject was said, the group pulled away. Lily relaxed on the bike feeling the warm summer air against her neck as she picked up speed, she missed this feeling. She felt free on her bike, nothing holding her back. She remembered the countless times she'd had this feeling as she rode for miles. A year ago she would have been leaving everything behind but now things were different now she was looking for a place where she could stop running.

Daryl and Lily came to a large traffic jam. They moved their bikes in between the cars finding space for the RV to fit through. Daryl turned his head and nodded towards Dale he'd found a way through. The group started moving again when they heard a squealing sound from the RV as it broke down. Daryl and Lily pulled their bikes over and got off as the other climbed out of their vehicles.

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of…..Ok that was dumb." Dale said looking over at all the empty cars.

"Can we find a radiator hose here?" Shane asked.

"Bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl said rummaging through a car.

"We can siphon fuel." T-dog said.

"We could find water, clothes, maybe food." Carol said hope in her eyes.

"This place is a graveyard." Lori stated.

"Dale can start fixing the RV and the rest of us could start checking cars. Stay close." Rick said before we all separated.

Lily started going through a van, finding suitcases full of clothes, food and one even contained cigarettes making Lily laugh. Daryl started helping T- Dog siphon gas every so often glancing at Lily her back stayed turned. Daryl noticed rick and Dale fall to their stomachs ordering everyone to get under a car.

T-dog turned slightly cutting his arm open on a car attracting a walker. Daryl cursed and killed the walker with a screw driver throwing its body on top of T-dog. Daryl noticed Lily hadn't turned around he ran towards her and shoved her into the van closing the door with his hand over her mouth.

Lily looked at him her eyes wide and confused. Daryl brought a figure to his mouth to tell her to stay quiet removing his hand from her mouth. Lily nodded understanding, she could hear the walkers moaning and dragging their feet.

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry guys but I had to have at least one it's kind of my thing. Thanks so much guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl kept his eyes on the placing himself in front of Lily, he doubted a walker could open the door but stranger things had happen like you know the zombie apocalypse. Lily was terrified she'd gotten a quick glance of the horde before Daryl pulled her into the van. They sat there quiet and motionless for what seemed like hours. The moaning and dragging noises had finally passed.

Rick moved out of his hiding spot and help Sophia and Carl out of theirs. He looked around making sure the others were alright, the other survivors huddled around the RV. Rick scanned their faces only two were missing.

"Anybody seen Lily and Daryl?" Rick asked worry lacing his voice.

"They're in a van they probably don't know the horde is gone." T-Dog said pointing to a white van as Dale wrapped up his cut. Rick walked over to the van and spoke.

"The walkers are gone it's safe." He called out. Lily sighed relieved while Daryl helped her out of the van.

Daryl took watch farther down the road to make sure none of the walkers came back. Lily started throwing the suit cases she found into the back of the truck.

"Hey Lily can we talk?" Rick asked politely."I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Of course!" Lily said spinning around to face him.

"You trust me right?" Lily could hear the cop in his tone.

"Of course I do you're a great leader and you've done everything you could to keep this group safe what's this about?" Lily asked confused.

"We need to talk about the bruise on your neck. I need to know what happened." Rick said making Lily look at the ground waiting for him to blame Daryl. "I've known you and Daryl for a while now and he doesn't seem like the type to harm a woman so I need to know who did it."

"You're right about Daryl nothing in this world could get him to hurt me or any woman, that's all I have to say Rick. I promise you I can take care of myself and the person that did it will not be hurting anyone else." Lily said she really wasn't going to let Shane become some bully.

"Rick!"Glen called. Rick walked over to him he had a made spread out on the hood of a truck. "I found a little town on this map it's just a few miles up the road if Lily and Daryl can ride their motorcycles through they can check it out."

Daryl and Lily dodged through cars slowly both had a crossbow strapped to their backs. It didn't take long for them to find the empty little town. The two pulled up in front of a small shop, they walked through the door. Daryl took out the only walker in the store and they looked around. Her hands lightly touched the soft fabric of different clothes in the back of the store. There was food, clothes, blankets, camping gear, and tools.

They checked out a few more shops before coming across a pharmacy, Lily had let her guard down. She walked to the back of the pharmacy finding an isle of adult things, she smiled remembering her conversation with Andrea and Carol. She hadn't heard the person come up behind her. Lily felt a sharp pain in her side feeling a snap.

"FUCK!" She screamed falling to the ground.

"Oh my god I thought you were an undead thing!" A pretty brunette said dropping to her knees Daryl came running "I'm so sorry."

"Who are you? Is she hurt?" Daryl asked, Lily was in tears.

"I'm Maggie I'm sorry Tell me what hurts what's wrong?" The brunette said kneeling next to the girl.

"My…..side….it …hurts." Lily said groaning.

"Okay we're going to need to pull up your shirt a bit." The girl said sliding up Lily's shirt revealing multiple bruises on her left side. "One or two of her ribs are broken" Maggie pressed on the spot lightly Lily gasped in pain biting her tongue. " Can you find some pain pills?"

"Ya hold on I got Merle's stash." Daryl said running to his bike. He started rummaging through the bag of drugs "Crystal, Ex we don't need none of that, Here some kick ass pain killers" Daryl said tossing the bottle to Maggie, she gave Lily 2.

"We got a farm down the road my daddies a doctor I could take you to him." Daryl nodded Maggie help Daryl find an empty working car, he'd have to come back for the bikes. Maggie saddled up a horse and rode in front of them taking them to the farm.

Daryl carried Lily into the farm house laying her where Maggie told him too. An older man came into the room he looked a bit older than Dale.

"What's your name Miss?" the man asked, the girl was covered in dirt and bruises.

"Lily Rosewood, who are you mister?" Lily spoke the pain pills kicking in.

"I'm Hershel, Beth could you please escort this gentleman out of the room." Hershel said talking to a younger blonde girl, gesturing towards Daryl.

"I ain't goin nowhere." Daryl growled.

"Darlina please leave." Lily said she knew Daryl wouldn't be able to watch the man examine Lily, if he'd accidently hurt her Daryl could fly off the handle. Hearing Lily ask him to leave felt like a kick in the stomach. He let Beth walk him outside to the front porch.

"Maggie could you clean the girl up a bit?" Hershel leaned in closer and whispered in Maggie's ear "And see what those bruises are from." Hershel left to get supplies giving Maggie and Lily a little privacy.

"So Lily who's the guy?" Maggie asked gently cleaning off Lily she didn't feel threatened by the girl she was small and looked a bit like an older version of Beth.

"That's Daryl Dixon he's my…..well I don't know what to call him…all I know is I love him." Lily smiled at Maggie she felt odd.

"That's an interesting bruise you got there get it from one of the sick people?" Maggie asked finishing up cleaning off Lily's face and side.

"Nah wasn't a Walker some asshole in our group, he thinks he's some big shot but Daryl knocked him down a few."

"So you got a group?" Maggie asked

"Ya, Their good people probably still on the highway waitin for me and Daryl. There's Rick our leader he was once a cop, his wife Lori she ain't ever said a fowl word to no one, Rick and Lori have a son Carl he's just a kid like Sophia! Sophia's Carol's little girl Carol is a tough woman her husband Ed was an evil bastard but he's dead now. There's this Asian guy Glen him and Andrea are my best friends Andrea's really close to Dale he's like our father figure, then there's T-Dog his names actually Theodore but he don't like to be called that. Then there's Shane he's a cop to but I don't like him he ain't to be trusted." Lily said rambling she hadn't even noticed Hershel come in. Hershel wrapped Lily up and walked out of the room with Maggie.

"Daddy we need to get their group they could camp up here you and I know it's not safe out there." Maggie said to Hershel.

"We don't know these people, they could be dangerous." Hershel warned.

"Daddy they have kids with them we can't just leave them to die." Maggie pleaded.

"Fine. I hope I don't regret this." He said and Maggie ran off to go find the group. Hershel walked out to Daryl he was sitting quietly on the step after overhearing Lily talk he didn't feel this man would be much of a threat to Lily or his daughters. "Daryl? She's asking for you."

Daryl walked into the door and looked at Lily, her face was clean and her stomach was wrapped up in white bandages, her lacy black bra and her tanning skin made the white stand out. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"How ya feelin?" Daryl asked she laid her head on his lap.

"AMAZING! The sky is very pretty tonight Dixon." Lily said in a sing song voice making Daryl laugh.

"What sky we're inside a house." Daryl said lightly touching her cheek.

"Oh, hmm well then ya know when we hid in the van yesterday it reminded me of my first date." She smiled up at him. "You remember? You were there!" He did remember very well.

_'Daryl had promised Merle and Sam that he'd help crash Lily's first date. Sam wasn't very happy his sister was interested in guys and Merle just liked scaring people. Daryl drove the van they'd borrow from a friend. Lily and the boy she was with were walking down the side walk hand in hand when the van pulled up. Sam slid the door open and grabbed Lily while Merle grabbed the boy they were both in masks. Lily didn't scream but she fought like hell against Sam._

_"Get your hands off of me or so help me god I will rip your throat out." Lily had growled at Sam._

_"Oh but sis why would you do a thing like that?" Sam said pulling off his mask Merle following._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lily shoved her brother. Her date was terrified. She opened the van and the boy jumped out "I'm sorry, about all of this." She said awkwardly._

_"You're all fucking crazy." The kid said running off.'_

"I was so pissed at you guys! That kid never talked to me again." Lily said groggily.

"Ya tired?" Daryl asked Lily let out a yawn.

"Nope!" She said looking up at him "I ever tell you, that you have the most amazing eyes? Their so blue and it's like they hold so much emotion, pain and secrets." Daryl didn't speak and Lily slowly drifted to sleep.

Lily woke up her head throbbed and her side ached. Daryl handed moved he had slept with his back against the bed frame and Lily's head on his lap.

"Feelin better?" Daryl asked softly.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bat and then some idiots over medicated me." Lily said touching her head softly, coming down from the high was a bitch she'd only been high one other time and she couldn't stand the headache that came after. "Daryl will you find the group?"

"They're here already don't worry." He touched her soft cheek and kissed her forehead.

"You goin soft on me Dixon?" She asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Hell no. I just had to make sure yer dumb ass was ok." He smiled making her laugh.

"Well then to my dumbass a favor and go get me so clothes and my bike."

Maggie rode through the woods for a few miles she came up to a traffic snarl, there were people moving around talking. Maggie rode her horse up to the group one man pointed a gun at her.

"Who the hell are you?" A man asked he had a gold 22 necklace around his neck, he seemed unfriendly. He must be Shane she thought to herself.

"Shane put the gun down." A man in the sheriffs hat spoke Shane put the gun down. "I'm sorry Shane's not used to people who aren't dead. I'm Rick Grimes."

"Hi I'm Maggie Greene, I found a couple of your friends. Lily and Daryl." Maggie said rick looked relieved a very skinny brunette walked over.

"Oh my god are they ok?" She asked.

"You must be Lori, their fine Lily is hurt but my daddy is a vet he's fixing her up. I actually came here for her she told me about your group, my family and I have a farm if you turn around it's just down the road, Name on the mailbox is Greene."

Maggie met the rest of the group and led them to the far. The people seemed nice, Maggie was glad to help these people. Rick had the group pack up camp even with Shane's disapproval, they followed Maggie. They arrived at the far as the sun was setting.

The next day Daryl left the farm after Lily fell asleep. He took his truck back into the small town, for supplies and to pick up the motorcycles they were forced to leave the night before. He scanned the store for the things on the list he'd been given by the group. He was annoyed at having to be errand boy but he was doing it for Lily. That's what he told himself anyway he'd never admit he wanted to help his group they'd become like a family to him.

"I brought you some breakfast." Maggie came in carrying a tray of food.

"Thanks you didn't have to do all this for us." Lily said Daryl had told her she brought their group in.

"No trouble at all. Your people are really willing to hold their keep. So Glen seems very uh nice." Maggie said hoping Lily would catch the meaning underneath and tell her more about the young man.

Lily and Maggie started talking about Glen. The two got along great giggling and talking it made Lily feel like more of a normal girl. Even before the world went to shit she didn't have any girl friends it was hard to living with Sam who was attached at the hip with Merle. The two men would always scare the shit out of any friends she'd hang around.

"I'm really sorry about the whole bat thing." Maggie said apologizing for the hundredth time.

"I told you its fine no one's going to hold it against you." Lily said.

"Except Daryl."

"Daryl is just a pain in the ass I don't know why the hell he's so butt hurt about all of this." Lily said making Maggie chuckle.

"It's because he loves you." Maggie said leaving the room with a small smile.

Lily shook her head Maggie was crazy Daryl didn't love her, did he? She hadn't thought about him loving her or hell what their relationship was anymore. The world went to shit dating was the last thing she should be worried about but now she thought about it. What was she to him? She knew she'd loved him. Lily shook off the thought and ate.

"Shane can we talk?" Dale asked.

"What's this about?" Shane said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Why'd Daryl hit you?" Dale already knew the answer but was giving Shane a chance to fess up to attacking Lily

"I snuck up on him, didn't mean to I startled him it was just a gut reflex I'm just lucky I didn't end up with an arrow to the head. Daryl's dangerous sometimes." Shane lied.

"I think you're lying Shane. Daryl would've heard you comin. You gave him a reason to hit you, you were the one who left the marks on Lily." Dale said confronting Shane.

"Watch what you say old man you shouldn't be throwing accusations." Shane said moving towards Dale threateningly.

Lily slowly climbed out of the bed she didn't care how much it hurt she wasn't going to just lay there. She walked outside towards their camp, she was greeted by everyone happily. Daryl was in town getting things for their group.

"Glad to see your okay." Shane said kindly placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily stiffened under his touch.

"I'm sure you are." Lily said sarcastically, Shane smirked and walked away.

"Oh Lily you're up, if you want you can use the shower in the house we have warm water." Maggie said standing next to Glen. "Let me know when you're done I'll help you wrap yourself back up."

"Thanks." Lily said walking to her tent.

Lily pulled out the only bag she had left, they all lost a lot of their things at the CDC. Lily groaned the only clothing she had clean was a bra and a pair of panties. She pulled out Daryl's bag and grabbed a clean pair of his boxers and one of his sleeveless shirts. Lily walked into the bathroom a few minutes later and looked into the mirror, the fading bruises made her feel uncomfortable. She looked away and stripped off her clothes and bandages. The hot water felt amazing against her skin.

Daryl walked into the far house caring a bag of medical supplies Hershel needed. He handed the bag off to Maggie, she shuffled through it and pulled out some bandages.

"Sounds like Lily's done in the shower, she'll need help putting some clean bandages on." Maggie said handing the bandages to Daryl "I'm sure she'd be more comfortable with you doing it."

Daryl grabbed the bandages and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He softly opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. Lily was pulling up her bra strap with her back turned to him. Daryl placed his hands lightly on her hips and pressed him lips to her shoulder.

"Jesus fucking Christ did you have to sneak up on me like that." Lily groaned. Daryl started to slowly wrap her side in the new bandages. "I'm being wrapped up like a damn mummy how sexy." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up woman." He said securing the bandage. He turned Lily to face him and kissed her. Daryl slid his hand between Lily's legs.

"Oh god." She moaned throwing her head back.

"DARYL LILY IS INJURED NO SEX IN THE BATHROOM FOR GODS SAKE." Lori yelled through the bathroom door. Daryl pulled away.

"She's right, get dressed." Daryl said awkwardly.

"But Daryl" Lily said sadly touching the belt on his jeans her body ached for his touch "I want to."

"Here" He said handing Lily her pile of clothes. He had to hold himself back all he wanted to do was shove her against the wall and make her scream his name. He left the bathroom so Lily could get dressed.

_**A/N: Ok I couldn't kill off Sophia or Shoot Carl like they did in the show and I kind of wanted a little bit of sweet protective Daryl to be shown I hope you all liked it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and everything it all makes me so happy! So I wanted to follow a few of the s2 episodes somewhat close (Mostly episode Chupacabra) I hope you guys like it ^.^ **_

Days went by on the farm fast, everyone in the group worked hard to earn their keep. They'd all gotten quite comfortable. Daryl stood outside the tent he shared with Lily, she was doing much better her bruises had faded and her ribs were healed. She had slept in and was still fast asleep when Carl and Sophia talked Daryl into helping them prank the young woman. Daryl crept inside the tent, he quietly and gently pulled the cot Lily was sleeping on out of the tent. Sophia and Carl had to put their hands over their mouths to suppress the giggles that threatened to escape as Carl handed Daryl the small pitcher of ice water. Daryl grinned mischievously as he poured the water onto Lily. She rolled out of the cot into a puddle of mud she screamed and flailed frantically.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lily screamed at Daryl. Sophia, Carl and Daryl took off running. 'Paybacks a bitch' Lily thought to herself grinning. She grabbed a pile of clothes and started to run up to the house.

"Uh Lily are you going to put some pants on?" Glen said giggling. Lily looked down and blushed. She flipped the young man off and ran faster into the house.

"What the hell happened to you?" Maggie asked the mud soaked girl. Lily told Maggie what Daryl had done and filled her in on her revenge plan. "Oh I'll help. Come to my room after you shower." Maggie said running to her room to prepare.

Lily quickly showered washing the mud off of her. She dried herself off before slipping into her black leather pants and her corset they had finally been cleaned. She quickly made her way to Maggie's room where Maggie sat at a small vanity that held makeup and hair supplies.

"Sit down and trust me." Maggie smiled. Lily sat down and let the girl go to work on her hair drying and straightening her thick curls. Maggie then applied a bit of make up on Lily just adding to the girls already stunning looks.

"Holy shit." Lily said looking in the mirror. She was amazed, she'd never really thought of herself as pretty but in that moment she felt gorgeous. Her pale pink lips were now bright red, her grey eyes popped under thick black lashes. "Thank you." Lily said her smile growing.

"Thank me later lets go find Daryl." Maggie said running down the stairs towards the kitchen while Lily walked outside. Daryl was on the side of the house stacking wood. Lily walked up to him and smiled.

"Daryl." She said lightly.

He turned around and faced her, he looked shocked. He wondered to himself if she got all dressed up for him and smile smugly. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He groaned happily into the kiss he had missed the way her body felt pressed against him. He was so lost in the kiss and the feel of her he hadn't noticed Maggie come around the corner. Lily reached for Daryl's belt slowly pulling it open. Daryl put the back of his head against the wall feeling Lily's soft lips against his neck; what he hadn't expected came next, Lily poured cold ice water down the front of his pants and then took off running.

"FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled watching her stop and turned to face him, she didn't say a word she just leaned forward and blew him a kiss. He was going to make her pay for that little stunt. She had run off towards her bike and taken off on it he had to admit she was smart for running off. Frustrated he walked to the tent to change he ignored the giggles coming from the people around him.

"I'm going hunting." Daryl yelled to Rick before walking to the barn and saddling up a horse.

Lily rode down the road a huge grin on her face. She knew she'd be in deep shit with Daryl when she got back but she couldn't help but dwell on the amazing revenge. Lily drove for a few miles before turning back and making her way back to the farm. She walked back to her tent to find Daryl's crossbow gone she rolled her eyes of course he ran off hunting.

Daryl glanced around him looking for signs of animals or the less desirable option walkers. He easily shot a couple squirrels that were climbing up trees. Daryl hadn't noticed the snake on the ground till it startled the horse, the horse bucked and threw him off. He rolled down the steep hill into a river below, in the fall one of his bolts lodged itself into his side. He climbed out of the river muddy and in pain. He pulled out his knife and cut off the sleeves of his shirt, it was the only shirt he had that had sleeves still on it. He tied the sleeves tightly around himself and the arrow.

"Don't be a pussy Daryl." He said to himself picking up a stick looking up at the long climb he had ahead of him. "Fuck" he groan realizing he'd lost his crossbow. He jumped into the water and searched for it there was no way in hell he'd leave that behind.

The women sat in the kitchen prepping the big dinner they had plan to cook for Hershel and his family.

"So how long is you and Daryl's prank war going to last?" Carol asked with a small smile.

"As long as Daryl wants to take it as far as I'm concerned we're even. I hope he isn't out all night." Lily said looking towards the door.

"Lil, Please don't be mad at Mr. Dixon." Sophia's sweet voice spoke softly, Carl stood next to her.

"Ya, Daryl only did it because we asked him to help us." Carl said putting his head down waiting for his mom to lecture him.

"I'm not mad at him but you two little squirts better watch your backs." Lily said jokingly tussling Carl's hair. Lori just smiled.

"I think you and Daryl should get married!" Sophia giggled Lily blushed lightly. "You could be Mrs. Lily Dixon!"

"Carl why don't you and Sophia go play." Lori said leading the kids to the door. They happily obeyed.

Daryl started his long trek back up the hill his crossbow strapped across his back. He climbed using the stick as leverage. Every move the man made caused a shot of pain. He grabbed on to a tree and threw the stick away. He was half way up the hill before the dirt slid out from under his feet causing him to fall down again. He laid there falling in and out of consciousness the sun beating at his skin. He blinked a couple times and a figure came into view over him, he was confused because the man leaning over him was Merle.

_"Why don't you pull that arrow out dummy you could bind your wound betta." _He heard Merle say.

"Merle." He said slightly amazed

_"What's going on here you taking a fiesta or somthin." Merle smirked._

"It's been a shit day bro." his head throbbed.

_"Like me to get ya a pillow? Maybe rub your feet?" Merle said sarcastically._

"Screw you." His voice was soft.

_"Nuh uh you're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent trying to make a man out of you this what I get? Look at ya lyin the dirt like a used rubber. You're going to die out here little brother and for what?"_

"Food for the group, for Lily." Almost all of what he did now a days was for them they'd become like his family.

_"All this for some girl? I noticed you ain't looking for old Merle no more."_

"We tried like hell to find you bro."

_"Like hell you did, you split man, let out first chance you got." _

"You let out, all you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I we did right by ya."

_"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the roof in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand? That's who we talking about here, you his bitch now or Lily's?" Daryl glanced at Merle's hand they were both still intact he was imagining Merle._

"I ain't nobodies bitch."

_"Yer a joke 's what ya are playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy asses, niggers and democrats yer nothing but a freak to them, to her, redneck trash that's all ya are now they're laughing at ya behind yer back you know that don't ya? I got news for ya son one of these days they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dog shit." _ Daryl started to drift off when he felt something hit his chest _"Hey they ain't yer kin, yer blood do me a favor if ya ever get the balls to get out of here shoot yer pal rick in the face for me. Now you listen to me ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me little brother ain't nobody ever will. Come on get up on your feet before I have to kick yer teeth in."_

Daryl felt what he thought was merle kicking at his feet, when he came to fully he realized it was a walker ripping at his boot. He frantically moved backwards kicking the walker in the jaw. His cross bow was just out of reach when the walker tackled him he stabbed at it and punched it trying to knock it off of him. He rolled them over and got to his feet the walker was still coming at him as another started walking towards him. He grabbed a large stick and after knocking the walker over he bashed it's skull in. With the other one moving towards him he yanked the arrow out of his side and loaded his crossbow with it. He shot the other walker in the head and watched it fall to the ground. He lay on the ground for a minute before taking off what was left of his shirt and binned his wound better.

"Son of a bitch was right." He said to himself before taking a pair of boot off one of the now dead walkers.

Daryl sliced off the ears off the dead walkers and put them on a string. The man wasn't completely out of his delusional state. He started back up the hill more determined than ever to make it back up.

_"Please don't feed the birds." _Daryl heard Merle's voice as he looked up at the birds. "_What's a matter Darlina that all you got in ya? That how I taught you to climb?"_

"Did better when you was missing."

_"Now come on don't be like that I'm on yer side" merle chuckled._

"Ya since when?" Daryl was still struggling up the hill.

_"Well since the day you were born baby brother. Somebody had to look after yer worthless ass"_

_" _You never took care of me, you talk a big game but you was never there. Hell you ain't even here now something's never change." Daryl said thinking back to all the days he was left alone Merle was either in jail, out with some whore, or out getting into trouble with Sam.

_"I tell you what I'm as real as your chubabcobra, hell I may be as real as yer chance with sugar tits." _Daryl ignored the part about Lily.

"I know what I saw!"

_"And I'm sure them shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it right?"_

"You best shut the hell up!" he yelled to up to the man.

_"Or what you're going to come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well come on and do it then if ya think your man enough if you don't come up here I might have to show that girl of yours what a man is now kick off your damn high heels and climb son!" _Merle laughed and Daryl moved faster _"you know what if I were you I'd take a pause for the cause brother cus I just don't think you're going to make it to the top." Merle kneeled on the edge of the top and waved Daryl up "Come on little brother grab your friend Rick's hand."_

Daryl's hand hit the top and he pulled himself up Merle was gone. He know he'd imagined it but it felt so real to him.

"Ya you better run." He called out into the woods.

The sun started to set and Lily walked towards the RV she'd began to get worried about Daryl.

"WALKER!" Andrea yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"Just the one?" Rick asked. Lily's heart sank what if the walkers had gotten Daryl.

"I bet I can nail it from here." Andrea said thinking she was a pro after one lesson from Shane.

"You best let us handle this." Shane said him and T-Dog carrying weapons.

"NO Shane Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick said but they just ignored him.

"What for man we got it covered ." Shane and T-Dog started heading for the walker while Lily and Rick followed close behind.

"Is that Daryl?" Lily yelled coming closer she was relieved seeing the bloody dirt covered man. Rick raised his gun at Daryl.

"It's the 3rd time you pointed that thing at my head you gonna pull the trigger or what." Daryl spat at him and Rick lowered his gun. Before anyone said another word we all heard a gunshot and Daryl went down.

"NO!" Lily screamed falling on her knees beside him. She touched his head he wasn't dead tears sprang into her eyes. Shane and Rick pushed Lily away and picked Daryl up off the ground.

"I was kidding." He said to Rick thinking he was the one who shot him.

"Oh my god is he dead?" Andrea asked running up to them with Dale.

"Unconscious, you just grazed him." Rick said.

"What the hell he's wearing ears." Lily said her eyes widened.

"Let's keep that to ourselves" Rick said ripping off the ear necklace and shoving it into his pocket.

Shane and Rick took Daryl inside for Hershel to take a look at him. Lori and Carol Kept Lily outside.

"I'm sorry." Andrea said softly.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! DON'T YOU FUCKING LISTEN?" Lily yelled at Andrea.

"Calm down Lily." Lori said.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? DARYL COMES OUT OF THE WOODS COVERED IN FUCKING BLOOD AND LIMPING AND THE GETS FUCKING SHOT BY ONE OF OUR OWN? HOW THE HELL DO I CALM DOWN AFTER THAT?" She screamed and stormed inside.

Lily walked into the room Daryl was put caring a bucket of water and a rag, he was unconscious still. Dirt and blood still caked his skin around the clean white bandages, Lily had told Hershel that she'd clean him up. Lily soaked the cloth in the warm water and gently washed his face.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? I can't do this without you Daryl." Lily whispered thinking Daryl was out and couldn't hear her. "I love you stupid." She felt tears sting her eyes "What the hell is wrong with me Sam would've slapped me for being such and emotional idiot. I don't even have the balls to say any of this when you can actually hear it. I guess I should just feel lucky that out of all the other woman here you go to bed with me every night." Lily said finishing cleaning the man up she stood to leave when he felt his hand grab her.

"Sit yer ass down." Daryl said sitting up in the bed and turning to face her.

"Be careful you got stitches." Lily lectured him.

"You really just think yer some broad I fuck? The hells wrong with you." He asked wiping a tear off of her cheek she hadn't even noticed it.

"Then what am I to you?" She asked frustrated.

"You're my woman." Daryl said.

"What the hell does that even fucking mean?" Lily asked standing up.

"It mean yer mine." He stood up in front of her "It means ain't no other man is going to touch you as long as you want to keep me around, It means I don't want any other bitch I just want you." That was as close as Daryl could get to an 'I love you'. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Daryl your stitches." Lily said softly as Daryl slid his hands up her shirt.

"Don't care." He growled pulling her top off. "I want you now." She could see he was hard through the thin fabric of his boxers. Lily pulled away from him, she undid her pants and stepped out of them. Daryl reached out to pull her to him but she pushed his hands away. She slowly removed the rest of her clothes making him just watch. His eyes scanned every curve of her body she had gotten a bit thinner and stronger since this whole apocalypse started but she hadn't lost her perfect curves. She walked towards him now naked and pushed down his boxers.

"Lay down." She commanded lightly tracing her finger up his length. He groaned happily and lay down on the bed. She moved on top of him and kissed him, he placed his hands on her hips.

"Don't boss me around woman." He said lightly smacking her soft firm ass.

"You better play nice." She moaned into his ear lightly moving her hips against his. She kissed him once more before sitting up, she startled his hips between her knees. She grabbed his hard dick and slid it inside of her, he moaned feeling her tight and wet against him. She moved up and down on top of him quickening her pace, that wasn't enough for Daryl he started moving his hips in rhythm with her motions. She placed one of her hand oh her breast and another between her legs, her moaning got louder as her pace quickened.

"Daryl." She whimpered in pleasure. The sight in front of him was almost too much to handle, he was on the verge of losing control watching her touch herself. He gripped her firmly and rolled on top of her and thrusted into her harder and faster she lost all control quickly letting the orgasm rock through her body Daryl did the same not even minutes later. He lay down next to her ignoring the slight pain in his side. Lily was at a loss for words she felt amazing.

An hour or so passé and neither of them had moved, Daryl was very content having Lily next to him fast asleep. Her hair was a mess and still damp with sweat, he smiled smugly to himself he loved all of this; they way she felt, the noises she made, her quick wit, her strength, her courage, the love in her voice when she had spoken to him earlier. In his eyes this girl was perfect all he'd ever want or need. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He pulled up a sheet covering the two.

"Hey I brought you two some dinner." Andrea said softly seeing Lily asleep. "I'm so sorry I feel like shit."

"Ya you and me both." He lied

"I don't expect you to forgive me but if there is anything I can do." Andrea said and Lily moved lightly against Daryl starting to wake up.

"You were trying to protect the group," he said lightly touching lily's hair "we're good. But hey shoot me again you best pray I'm dead." Andrea nodded and left.

The next day Daryl was stuck in his tent to rest, he was annoyed that the group wouldn't let him do anything. Lily was hanging laundry when Glen came up.

"Hey Lily can we talk?" He asked nervously.

"If it's about you and Maggie fucking I don't want to know." Lily grinned as Glen's eyes widened.

"How'd you know? And it's not about that." He said awkwardly.

"Everybody knows so what do you need to talk about." Lily smiled.

"If you knew something important and you weren't supposed to tell anyone would you tell someone?" Glen spoke quickly.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Lily asked confused.

"Lori's pregnant and there are walkers in the barn." Glen blurted out.

"Who else knows?" Lily said quietly.

"Dale. He said he was going to talk to Hershel." Glen whispered.

"Ok I'll talk to Rick about the walkers don't say a word to Shane and don't tell anyone about Lori she'll tell Rick when she's ready. Stay calm and keep your head cool kid." Lily said calmly and Glen nodded. Lily ran off to find Rick, he was in the stables.

"Rick we have to talk now." Lily said urgently.

"What's wrong?" He asked a look of worry crossing his face.

"Hershel is keeping walkers in the barn." Lily whispered.

"We need to keep this quiet I'll have a word with him." Rick said in his cop voice and walked passed Lily out of the stables.

Lily walked into her tent Daryl laid in on the cot reading.

"No pictures." He said tossing the book at Lily making her smile.

"Well I'm sorry that someone didn't get you a more child friendly book." She said lying down next to him. "What the hell are we doing?" she asked him sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked leaning on one shoulder looking down at her.

"We're all running around pretending we're going to survive all of this. Even if we do grow old are our kids going to survive this? Lori is pregnant Daryl she's going to bring a baby in this world to possibly join us in being ripped to shreds by fucking zombies. I always imagined falling in love getting married and having a kid I'd never thought I'd fall in love and have to worry every god damn day if you and I are even going to live to see tomorrow. Maybe I should have just opted out with Jenner and Jacqui." Tears rolled down her cheek.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again! Don't you dare give up on me now we ain't going out without a hell of a fight." He said and kissed her softly, she stood up.

"Do me a favor Daryl if I get bit take me out without hesitation." She whispered softly.

"You ain't gonna get bit." He said seriously.

"You don't know that for sure Daryl just promise me please I want it to be you."

"I promise." He said before watching her walk out of the tent.

Daryl thought a lot about what Lily had said, he'd never even thought she'd want to opt out; if she ever did it would be the end of him to because he decided he couldn't do this without her. He wished he could give her what she wanted, a happy ending but he didn't know if he ever could in this new world. He laid back down and groaned 'crazy woman.'

Lily didn't even notice the tears falling as she walked out of the tent. Everything started to seem so damn pointless to her. She didn't know where to go Daryl was in their tent and the group was outside and in the house she walked to the farthest side of the farm from camp. She sat down on a log and put her head in her hands. Sophia and Carl came running towards Lily she smiled at them; she couldn't help but smile when it came to the sweet kids.

" Ms. Lily mom said lunch is almost ready." Sophia said sweetly.

"Dad said he needed all the adults in our group outside together." Carl said wearing his dad's hat.

"Hey Lily maybe after lunch would you show me how to draw?" Sophia asked walking next to Lily.

"Of course." She said as they reached the small campfire.

Lori sent Sophia and Carl into their tents and sat with the group. When we all finished eating Glen stood up and looked at Rick he gave him a nod.

"Uh guys so the barns full of walkers." Glen said nervously. Everyone went wide eyed and started heading towards the barn. Everyone but Lily, Glen, Rick and Dale peeked into the barn to make sure for themselves.

"You cannot tell me you're alright with this!" Shane said quietly to Rick.

"No I'm not but we're guests here this isn't our land." Rick said

"This is our lives man!" Shane yelled.

"Lower your voice." Lori lectured.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea said.

"We either go in there and make things right or we just gotta go now we have been talking about fort.." Rick cut Shane off.

"We can't go."

"Why Rick Why?" Shane challenged him.

"Because we're safe here idiot!" Lily snapped at him, she hated the way Shane undermined Rick.

"BULLSHIT!" He yelled at her.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Daryl snapped at Shane.

"You're just proof of how unsafe this group is the way you came running in all methed out with your buck knife, geek ears around your throat." Shane spat and Daryl tried to go at him but was stopped by Rick "COME AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN AND BOY I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS." He yelled most of the group trying to restrain Shane "Keep your hands off of me." He said walking away.

"Just let me talk to Hershel." Rick told everyone calmly. "If we're going to stay and clear this barn we have to talk him into it this is his land."

"Hershel sees those things as people, sick people, his wife and his son." Dale said.

"Man this son of a bitch is crazy if he thinks those things are alive." Shane was cut off by the walkers shoving against the fence. Daryl grabbed Lily and pushed her behind him, he doubted the geeks could get out bur he wasn't going to risk it.

The group walked back to camp not uttering a word. Lily walked over to a small table where Sophia sat with pencils and paper. She showed the little girl simple sketches every so often looking over towards Daryl. Daryl sat in a lawn chair cleaning the mud off his bow thinking about the walkers in the barn. He trusted Rick but every so often he thought about one of those things attacking Lily or the little boy and girl.

A few hours passed and Shane was storming through camp like he had a fire under his ass. He found out Lori was pregnant and was mad as hell after she told him she wouldn't let it be his. He ran into the RV looking for the guns, he was going to take care of the problem but Dale had moved them. He found Dale hiding the guns.

Lily walked down to the barn following after Andrea.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Shane wants one of us to keep watch ." Andrea said.

"Does Rick?"

"Probably." Andrea answered unsure.

"So what you're following Shane's orders now? When the hell did he up Rick in rank?" Lily demanded.

"You know he's right Lily." Andrea spoke calmly.

"He isn't right he's a fucking mess Andrea he keeps turning more and more into a monster every god damned day." Lily snapped at her. Before Andrea said another word Shane came down from the house everyone following behind him carrying guns.

"It was one thing going around picking daisy when we thought it was safe but now we know it ain't, How about you man you gonna protect yours?" he asked handing Daryl and Glen guns.

"You do this and my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie warned.

"We have to stay Shane." Carl pleaded.

"We aren't going to leave we'll make Hershel understand." Shane said trying to hand Carl a gun, Lori stepped in front of him.

"Shane this is not your call." Lori said.

"Oh shit." T-Dog said and they all glanced over to see Rick and Hershel leading walkers toward the barn.

"What the hell?" Lily asked Daryl confused.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked.

"You see what he's holding on to?" Shane screamed.

"I see who I'm holding onto."Hershel said.

"We're done these things aren't people their dead their the things that killed Amy. Let me ask you something Hershel if they're just sick why don't they go down when we shoot them?" Shane said shooting the walker several times.

"Shane stop it!" Lily screamed at him he was starting to scare Sophia and Carl who were hiding behind their mothers.

"That's enough." Rick yelled

"You're right it's enough. Enough living next to a barn full of walkers. The world ain't like it used to be Rick now if you all want to live, to survive you've got to fight for it." Shane yelled and shot it in the head before opening the barn. Hershel fell to the ground in shock everyone pleaded for Shane to stop. The guys raised their guns and started shooting.

"Shit fucking shit." Lily yelled pulling her Glock out of her jeans and shooting next to Daryl. Walkers were coming at them one after the other. Lily shot several walkers and watched them pile on top of each other. Bodies littered the ground, it was all over or so they thought. One more walker made its way out of the barn, Lily recognized the familiar dirty blonde hair and the tattoo on its arm; a simple white lily. "SAMMY!" Lily screamed and tried running towards him tears running down her cheek.

"Someone grab her!" Daryl shouted and Lori, Maggie and Rick held on to the girl.

"Lily you don't want to watch this." Lori said standing in front of her.

"I'll keep her safe Sam." Daryl whispered before shooting the walker. Killing off what little trace of the man that was left. Daryl walked over to Lily she was on the ground sobbing she felt like she had watched Sam die again. "Don't look."

"Don't touch me." She said pulling away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I love you guys so much thanks for the support ^.^ sorry it took so long for me to update. I hape you guys like it. I really wanted to stay close to the story line for season 2. I really couldn't do this without the most important man in my life he's been on my ass to update all week and he checks over it all to make sure I'm not bringing you guys total shit. Let me know what you guys think! :3**_

"Lily." Daryl said softly touching her shoulder.

Lily walked away from them she wasn't mad she knew he had to be put down but it still hurt like hell. She was trying to process seeing him like that. Lily started to wonder if she really wanted to live this life, always running. Lily grabbed Merle's tent and cot out of Daryl's truck and set it up, she decided that she didn't want to see anyone and she didn't want to sleep next to Daryl that night.

Daryl helped Rick and T-Dog dig 3 graves; one for Hershel's wife, one for his son and one for Sam. When the bodies were buried the men took the rest off to be burned. Daryl had decided to let Lily have some space, he knew she'd need it. He'd never seen the girl look so broken, she'd always kept the biggest part of her emotions in check. He knew her home was a lot like his when it came to showing emotion.

"I can't find my dad. I think he left." Maggie said she looked scared. She led them to his room where his dead wife's stuff was packed. Shane picked up a flask.

"Didn't peg Hershel for a drinker." Rick said glancing at the small brown flask.

"He gave it up on the day I was born, he didn't even allow liquor in the house." Maggie said.

"There's a bar in town." Daryl said leaning on the door frame.

"Ya he used to live there during his drinking days." Maggie said

"Then that's where I'll find him." Rick said.

"I've seen it I'll take you." Glen said.

"Ok I'll get the truck ready Daryl you coming?" Rick asked.

"Hell no I ain't gonna go chase after some crazy old man." He spat earning a glare from Maggie he walked off.

Daryl glanced around outside and saw a tent set up about a mile away from both the camp and farm house. He knew instantly who had taken residence in that tent and stormed over to it. He didn't say a word he just barged into the tent.

"Go away Daryl." Lily said not looking up at him.

"What the hell are you doing? You ain't safe camping out here alone." Daryl snapped at her.

"I'll camp where ever I damn well please Daryl." She yelled at him.

"Fine be walker food ya dumb bitch." He yelled before walking out. He started picking up sticks, taking a seat on a log a few feet from her tent he started to make arrows. He had been sitting there for at least an hour when Lori came up to him.

"Beth is in some sort of catatonic state, I need you to run into town and bring Rick and Hershel back." Lori said.

"You want em fetch them yourself. I got better things to do." Daryl said annoyed that she was just demanding him to go after her dumb husband.

"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?" She asked him.

"Selfish? Listen to me Olive oil I go out there every damn day getting food to feed every damn person in this group, I took a bullet and an arrow in the process don't you tell me about getting my hands dirty you want those two idiots have a nice ride." Daryl yelled. Lori didn't say another word she just walked off. Lily stepped out of her tent she needed some air.

"So what you're just going to fucking sit out here and babysit me now? Just let me be fucking walker food Daryl." Lily said pissed off that Daryl was sitting outside her tent.

"Quit acting like a fuckin child and I wouldn't have to babysit ya I ain't letin you get killed." Daryl stood in front of her.

"I ain't yer damn problem if I get killed it's my ass not yours so get the hell away from my camp you stupid fucking redneck." She yelled shoving him.

"Stop wallowing in yer damn self pity Lily, you really think you being like this is what Sam would fucking want?" he didn't want to play the Sam card but he had to pull her out of this and she knew he was right. "You are just so damn ready to die, do it then Lily prove to Sam he raised a coward." Daryl didn't mean to get so harsh. Lily smacked him

"How dare you fucking bring Sam into this how fucking dare you." She yelled shoving him "You know damn well all I ever did was suck it all up and deal with all the shit no matter what I ain't no coward Dixon if anyone here is a coward it's you, you can't ever fucking man up and say what you really think." Daryl grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her to him.

"You wanna know what I really think Lily? I think your hurt and scared, I think you want to push everyone away because that's what you were taught to do, to do things alone because it'll keep you from hurting more because ain't no one can care about ya. Well fuck that Lily I care you ain't gonna do this on your own you don't have to. I love you." He whispered to her tears falling from her grey eyes.

"We can't find Lori and the others aren't back yet either." Carol said jogging up to the couple.

"Dumb bitch must of gone off looking for them." Daryl said.

"What?" Carol said surprised.

"Ya she asked me to go I told her I was done being an errand boy."

"And you didn't say anything?" Carol asked. Lily looked shocked at Daryl, he didn't say another word.

"Shit ok come one let's tell the others I'll help bring her home Carol." Lily said running towards her tent to get her bow, she couldn't keep moping. Daryl stopped her outside her tent.

"So what now you're going to go risk your life again?" Daryl said.

"Daryl these people are like family just because you didn't want to help doesn't mean I don't." Lily was kind of upset with him.

"They ain't your family, they ain't your blood." Daryl said mimicking Merle.

"You're right Daryl I don't have any more blood left and you know what I'm not your family and I'm not your blood either but we both know damn well you'd go chasing after my ass and I'd do the same for you. I'm going Daryl and you aren't stopping me. " She said and walked off.

Lily ran towards the truck she was thankful that the keys were in the ignition. She drove out of camp and down the street a few miles out she came across Lori's car it was wrecked and over turned. Lily jumped out of the truck and looked around; Lori was nowhere to be found and two walker corpses lay by the car. Lily cursed got back in the truck and continued driving. Lily sighed in relief seeing the woman walking along the edge of the road a few more miles up. She pulled up next to Lori and got out.

"Lori!" She shouted. "Are you alright? I saw the wreck"

"I'm fine." Lori said Lily noticed blood on her forehead

"What happened?" Lily asked

"I looked down at the map and ran into a walker."

"Come on we've gotta get back its dark." Lily grabbed Lori's arm and tried leading her to the truck.

"No we gotta find Rick." Lori said pulling away lightly.

"Lori I swear to god I will go after him myself but I have to get you back first, you're hurt and your son needs you."

"I can't go back without Rick."

"Lori get in the truck now or I will knock your ass out and drag you back to the farm you don't have a choice in this I will come back once you're safe and with Carl." Lily snapped at her. Lori nodded and got into the truck.

"I don't think I can do any of this without Rick. " Lori said her voice shaky.

"You aren't going to have too Rick is going to come back and it's all going to be just fine." Lily said trying to reassure the woman, Lori felt a pang of guilt this girl had lost everything she had from her old life and there she was chasing after people she hadn't known for very long and comforting Lori.

"I'm sorry." Lori said softly.

"For what?" Lily was slightly confused.

"For what happened on the farm today."

"Don't be I knew Sam was dead, when the outbreak started I watched a walker kill him. Back then it didn't seem real and for some time now I thought and hoped it was all just a bad dream but it ain't, seeing Sam in the barn as one of them made me remember that. Hell if Sam saw the way I'd acted about it all he woulda yelled at me for being an over emotional pussy." Lily gave Lori a small sad smile.

"The worst part about all of this is you, Carl and Sophia are all just so young it seems so unfair that you all have to go through this." Lori said.

"Hey now I'm 19 well soon to be 20 in about 2 months not 10. Carl and Sophia will grow up the best as we can all hope. Don't worry about me I was practically raised for this shit." Lori was amazed that through all of this Lily could still keep her head up.

A few minutes later Lily and Lori pulled up. Everyone ran up to Lori to see what was wrong.

"Where the hell have you two been? Why didn't you come tell me you were leaving?" Shane demanded.

"We went out for a drive Shane didn't feel it was any of your business. We told Daryl that we were going." Lily said stepping in front of Lori.

"Daryl isn't the group leader. You should have asked me for permission to leave." Shane said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"You aren't the group leader either Rick is. We are adults and we don't need your permission." Lori said from behind Lily. Daryl heard Shane raising his voice at the two women and walked over giving Lily a look that said if Shane tried something he'd jump.

"You're right I'm not the leader but you're pregnant and we'd sure as hell be better off and safer if I was." Shane spat and Lori walked to her tent angry.

"Bullshit Shane all you do is put this group in danger." Lily said shoving passed him.

The next morning Lily made her way to the truck and started loading it up. She was going to go out and look for Rick. Daryl came up behind her and threw his things into that back off the truck.

"I ain't letting you go alone." He said sternly and she nodded.

Before they could leave Rick's truck pulled up. Lily looked received seeing Glen, Rick and Hershel sitting in the truck. They all ran out to the parked truck to greet their friends.

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog asked interrupting the greetings and pointing to the truck.

"That's Randal." Glen said. Lily ran up to the truck. The boy looked about her age his face was pale and his eyes covered by a rag. She could tell he was injured.

"Take him in the shed for surgery." Hershel said. T-Dog and Glen lifted him out of the truck and carried him off. Rick told the group about the events at the bar. How they had run into two dangerous guys that drew their guns on them and Rick had to off them. Rick explained that the rest of their group had shot at them and left Randal to become walker chow.

"Why the fuck did you bring that kid here?" Shane asked.

"I couldn't just leave him to die." Rick said.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

"He's got nerve damage but his leg will heal he won't be able to walk for a week." Hershel said drying off his hands.

"When he can we'll send him off with a canteen and some food and send him on his way." Rick said.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked

"At least he'll have a fighting chance." Rick Stated.

"We just going to let him go? He knows where we are."Shane said standing next to Andrea Lily had started to notice the two had become somewhat of a pair.

"He was bind folded on the way here he's not a threat." Rick reassured the group.

"Not a threat? How many of them were they? You kill 3 of their men and you took one of them hostage but they just ain't going to come looking for him." Shane barked.

"They left him for dead no one looking." Rick said.

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog said.

"He's out cold right now will be for hours." Hershel informed them.

"You know what I'm going to go get him some flowers and candy. Look at this folks we're back in fantasy land." Shane said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up Jesus Shane you're fucking annoying." Lily said earning a small chuckle from Daryl and a glare from Shane. She loved pissing him off.

"You know we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet let me make this perfectly clear once and for all this is my farm and I wanted you gone Rick talked me out of it but that doesn't mean I have to like it so do us both a favor keep your mouth shut."Hershel said confronting Shane. Shane left the house angry and Andrea followed after him. The group parted ways.

A week later Rick and Shane drove off to leave Randal somewhere. Rick didn't tell the group but he planned to confront Shane on the way their.

"Hey baby mama where's Carl? Hello to you too hot mama where's Sophia?" Lily asked Lori and Carol.

"They're feeding the horses." Carol smiled.

"OOOOH Cool! Hey I have a question can I take over dinner duty tonight? I don't think I've cooked a meal since we got here and you two work so hard already." Lily felt like she hadn't been helping out enough.

"If you want to its fine with me. Well I'm going to go shower good bye." Carol said walking towards the farm.

"It's fine with me too. Uh Lily can I ask a favor?" Lori asked she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Of course what do you need?" Lily asked a bit concerned.

"If anything ever happened to Rick and I would you take care of Carl and the baby if it makes it for us?" Lori asked ever since the car wreck she'd been thinking who'd take care of the kids.

"The baby is going to make it, you and Rick are going to watch your kids grow up don't you doubt it." Lily said firmly.

"Lily you can't be sure of that just please I want to make sure they'll be ok." Lori sighed.

"Lori you don't even have to ask, I'm already willing to give my life to protect the kids in this camp no matter what happens Carl, Sophia and the baby will be taken care of." Lily said and Lori pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Lori whispered.

"Hey mom Hershel told me he'd teach me how to milk a cow is that ok?" Carl asked running up to Lori she smiled.

"Of course baby." She said patting his head.

"Awesome! Do you wanna come Lily?" Carl smiled.

"YES! I'll race you!" Lily yelled taking off towards the cows.

Daryl walked into the house it was late afternoon. Carol had told him Lily would be in the kitchen cooking so he came into see her. They hadn't talked very much lately but she still slept curled up in his arms every night. Daryl walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"I'm trying to cook over here and you feel it's a good opportunity to cop a feel?" Lily joked.

"I'm glad your finally doing what you should be doin standing in the kitchen cookin me dinner." Daryl smirked.

"Hey now Dixon watch what you say to a girl in a room full of knives." Lily said grabbing a chef's knife to cut up some potatoes. She set the knife on the counter and turn towards him "There something you need boy or you just going to watch me?" she giggled.

"Neither." He said and kissed her neck.

"Daryl I'm making dinner stop." Lily groaned.

"The guys are back Randal is still with them and their all bloody." Maggie said walking in.

"Finish cookin I'll see what's what." Daryl said his voice stern Lily nodded. Daryl walked out to find Rick.

"What happened?" he asked walking with them they were dragging Randal to the barn.

"We were attacked by walkers." Rick spoke calmly Daryl could still hear the edge in his voice. "We'll talk about this tomorrow tonight we all just need to clean up eat and get some sleep." Rick said and Daryl nodded walking back towards the farmhouse.

Most of the group sat at the table eating their meal, Daryl and Lily sat on the porch while Shane guarded the kid. Daryl almost inhaled the food on his plate, fried chicken with all the fixens. To him it was the best meal he had in years.

"Well either you like it or you hate it enough to just swallow it." Lily said watching him. He shifted slightly embarrass that she'd caught him eating like an animal.

" It's good glad I found me a woman that can cook." He grinned.

"That's not the only thing I can do." She whispered softly into his ear sliding her hand up his thigh. "Well I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Lily smiled and walked inside. He stayed on the porch with his plate awkwardly on his lap, the affect she had on him always surprised him.

The next morning Rick walked over to Daryl he was cleaning his bow.

"Hey Daryl could you uh speak to Randal and find out more about his camp?" Rick asked.

"Why don't you get your buddy Shane to do it?" Daryl asked and Rick tensed up a bit.

"I trust you and I know Shane wouldn't hesitate to kill the kid." Rick said.

"Alright." Daryl said. He understood where Rick was coming from and had started to feel like he was actually part of this group. It was a mess but it worked most of the time. They were still all alive and Daryl had help keep it that way and planned to continue doing it.

He walked into the barn. Randal sat on a chair against a wall and Daryl punched him knocking him to the floor. He had decided he'd scare the hell out of this kid and then try for answers.

"Who were those other guys you were with? What are they packin?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know." Randal said. Daryl hit him a couple more times, Randal started groaning in pain tears stinging his eyes. "I told you I barely knew those guys." Daryl hit him again.

"You ain't told me shit." He growled he needed answers.

"I barely knew those guys I met them on the road." Randal pleaded his eye starting to swell and his lip and nose bleeding.

"How many in your group?" Daryl stood there menacingly even if he hadn't hit Randal the kid still would have feared him. Randal didn't say a word he just kind of sat there his breathing heavy, Daryl pulled out his hunting knife.

"No no no no Come on man." Randal whined begging Daryl to put the knife away but Daryl just lunged at him slamming the knife into the ground next to Randal's leg. Randal let out a startled scream. Daryl thought hard about what he was going to do next, he had to get answers. If they knew the threat they could be safer. He decided he couldn't hold back on Randal that what he was doing was going to help the group.

"HOW MANY?" Daryl yelled in his face.

"30 uh 30 Guys." Randal stuttered.

"Where?" When Randal didn't answer right away Daryl ripped the bandaging off Randal's leg making him scream. Daryl pressed the tip of his knife into the kids still healing wound.

"I don't know I swear we were never any place more than a night." Randal said quickly.

"Scouting?" Daryl asked pressing the blade a bit harder. "Planning on staying locale?"

"I don't know they left me behind." Randal said in pain.

"Ya ever pick off a scab?" Daryl asked touching his scabbed leg with the knife.

"Come on man. I'm trying to cooperate" Randal begged

"You start real slow at first sooner or later you just gotta rip it off." Randal heard the threat in the man's voice.

"Ok! They have weapons, heavy stuff automatics. But I didn't do anything." Randal pleaded.

"Yer boys shot at my boys tryin to take this farm you just went along for the ride? You tryin to tell me yer innocent?" Daryl still had his knife against the boy.

"Yes these people took me in not just guys a whole group of them men and women uh kids to just like you people" Daryl stood up and turned his back on the kid just listening "thought I'd have a better chance with them ya know? But we go out scavenge just the men one night we found this little camp site a man and his two daughters, teenagers ya know real young and real cute" the kid panted, Daryl faced him thinking about the younger girls in the group Sophia, Maggie, Beth, and Lily "Their daddy had to watch while these guys they, and they didn't even kill him after words they just made him watch his daughters just left em there." Randal could see the dark look on Daryl's face. He was angry that people could still think about doing stuff like that. "But I ain't like that I didn't touch those girls now I swear I didn't touch those girls." Daryl kicked him hard "Please you gotta believe me man I'm not like that." The kid kept pleading and Daryl kicked him one more time before leaving.

He was beginning to wonder if it'd be better if the group just choose to kill him. They wouldn't have the risk of his camp coming after them. Daryl cringed at the thought of what those men in Randal's group would do to Lily, Carol, Lori, Andrea, Beth, Maggie, and Sophia he couldn't let anything happen to those girls. He walked up to the camp everyone stood around talking.

"Boy there's got a gang bout 30 men heavy artillery they ain't here to make friends they roll through here our boys are dead our women they gonna wish they were." Daryl said everyone looked a bit frightened.

"What did you do?" Carol asked softly

"Had a little chat." Daryl's hands had blood on them.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick stated.

"Rick what are you going to do?" Lori asked softly.

"We have no choice he's a threat we have to eliminate the threat." Rick said

"You're just going to kill him?" Dale asked

"You can't just do that." Lily pleaded

"It's settled we'll do it today." Rick stated walking off Dale followed behind him.

"Jesus Christ so we're all monsters now? Fuck this I'm going to go check on the kid because from the look on Daryl's hands he probably isn't doing too hot." Lily said glaring at Daryl and Shane she wasn't ok with any of this.

"You are not going near him." Shane said roughly grabbing Lily's arm.

"Like hell I ain't." Lily pulled away from him and Daryl didn't say a word he didn't think she should go either.

" Don't be stupid he's dangerous." Daryl snarled.

"I'm so sure I mean it isn't like he's fucking chained to the barn and had the crap beat out of him. Don't any of you pull any of this shit with me since you're all willing to kill some kid because of something that probably won't happen." Lily snapped at them and walked off towards the house. She grabbed Randal some food, water and some stuff to clean him up a bit. She made her way to the barn Randal was sitting against the wall covered in blood Lily had been right Daryl beat the shit out of this kid.

"Hello, I'm Lily I figured you might be hungry or thirsty. Here let me clean you up." She said softly kneeling next to him and wiping the blood off his face. "I'm real sorry about Daryl everything he did was to protect the group so no hard feelings." She said the last part more for herself than him.

"You're gonna kill me aren't you?"He asked.

"I don't know. Here drink." She said softly holding the bottle towards him. Lily heard Shane and Andrea bickering outside she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what people are saying about me but I didn't do anything. I swear Rick was going to let me go till his friend started fighting with him" Randal pleaded to her. Lily's interest peaked when he spoke about Shane

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"They started fighting and the dude with the shaved head threw a wrench it got bad." Randal said. Shane came into the barn and grabbed Lily's arm again dragging her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Oh you know not being a fucking douche bag that's for damn sure." She snapped at him. He pushed her away and walked over to Randal.

"What did you say to her?" Shane pulled a gun on Randal. Lily knew then that Randal hadn't lied about Shane attacking Rick. "I will shoot you where you stand open your mouth. YOU LIKE TALKIN HUH?!" Shane tried to shove the gun into Randal's mouth.

"SHANE BACK THE FUCK OFF." Lily yelled roughly grabbing his shirt. Shane pulled away and grabbed Lily forcing her out of the barn.

"We told you to stay away from him." Shane yelled at her.

"And I told you I wasn't going to." She snarled.

"Don't you go near him again." Shane lectured her like a child.

"Or what? You'll tell Daryl on me? Or will you just attack me again like you did Rick?" She was getting real fed up with Shane. He kept his cool for once picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She didn't know it but he was brewing up some plans and could risk hurting her like he had before. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN." She screamed hitting and kicking at him. He carried her kicking and screaming back to the small camp her and Daryl had set up.

"DARYL!" Lily screamed and he came out of their tent.

"Keep your pet on a leash." Shane said putting Lily on the ground and walking away.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked. He was a bit angry about Shane's remark.

"He's a dick." Lily stormed into the tent. He had no fucking idea what was wrong with these people anymore. Daryl walked over to where he'd been making his arrows and got back to work he didn't even want to know what was going on right now.. He was soon interrupted by Dale.

"The point of us coming up here was to get away from you people." Daryl said picking up his newly made arrows.

"It's gonna take more than that." Dale said.

"Carol send you?" He asked the woman had been worrying about him and Lily a lot lately. It was obvious why the two had sort of pulled away from everything including each other.

"She's not the only one concerned with you and your new roll in the group." Dale said he knew people were shocked that Daryl had been made into the group's interrogator/torturer.

"I don't need my head shrunk this group's broken, I'd be better off on my own." He spoke. The group was broken very broken. He knew he really couldn't be on his own though, he needed Lily.

"You act like you don't care." Dale knew he really did.

"Ya cause I don't"

"So live or die you don't care what happens to Randal?"

"Nope." Daryl didn't care as long as Lily and the others were safe.

"Then why not just stand with me and Lily and save the kids life since it really doesn't matter to you one way or another."

"I never pegged you for a desperate son of a bitch." Daryl knew the people around here didn't really give a shit what he thought. What he didn't know was that he was wrong.

"Your opinion makes a difference." Dale had honestly felt like it did because Daryl had been a good member of this group.

"No body's lookin to me for nothing."

"Lily is, and I am right now and obviously you have Rick's ear."

"Rick just looks to Shane. Let him."

"Torturing people that isn't you you're a decent man so id Rick. Shane is different."

"Why's that? Cause he attacked Lily? And Lori?"

"Who told you that?" Dale was a bit shocked the Daryl knew all about Shane's little mishaps.

"It's obvious if Rick hasn't figured it out it's because he didn't wanna. Like I said groups broken." Daryl picked up his crossbow and walked away.

"He's right the group is broken." Lily said from behind Dale.

"Rick's giving us till sun down to bring everyone to a vote." Dale said to her.

"Their going to kill him Dale. We're the only 2 who are against it and you know it. Hell Rick is probably figuring out how to kill him right now." Lily said sadly and walked away.

Lily spotted Carl messing around near Daryl's bike. She walked over to him knowing if Daryl caught him there would be hell to pay.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked making the boy jump.

"I was just looking." Carl said.

"You know Daryl would be mad if he caught you Carl. Stay away from his bike ok? It's dangerous. Go find Sophia." Lily said patting the boys head. He took off.

The sun set and the group met inside Hershel's house. Lori sent the children upstairs even though Carl begged to stay and listen. Lily stood next to Daryl her arms folded across her chest waiting to find out Randal's fate. Everyone stood quietly no one really wanted to start this discussion so they all looked to Rick, even the Greene family saw Rick as the leader now.

"So how do we do this just take a vote?" Glen asked breaking the silence

"Does it have to be unanimous? Or majority rules?" Andrea questioned.

"Let's just see where everybody stand then we can talk through the options." Rick said.

"Hell the way I see it only one way to move forward." Shane spoke.

"Killing him right? Then why even bother to take a vote its clear to see which way the winds blowing." Dale said.

"Well if people believe we should spare him I want to know." Rick said addressing the group.

"I can tell you it's a small group." Dale said "Maybe just me, lily and Glen." Glen shifted awkwardly.

"Look I think you're pretty much right about everything all the time but this." Glen said to Dale.

"They got you scared." Dale spoke you could hear the desperation in his voice.

"This shouldn't even be a debate we're people not those things we don't just kill innocent people because it's convenient." Lily snapped at them. Daryl put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a stern calming look.

"He's not one of us and we've lost too many people already." Glen reasoned.

"How about you do you agree with this?" Dale asked gesturing toward where the Greene family stood.

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie asked.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl said softly Lily shot him a glare.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel said to the hunters of the group.

"Daryl and I could manage enough game." Lily said

"We could ration better." Lori added

"Or he could be an asset." Dale pleaded. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"We could put him to work." Glen said.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick said knowing the risks.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie said.

"And who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked.

"I will." Lily and Dale said at the same time. Daryl tensed at the thought of Lily always being in danger walking around with that kid.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick said.

"He's right I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." Lori said backing up her husband.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles and sentence him to hard labor." Andrea said.

"Look say we let him join us alright maybe he's helpful maybe he's nice maybe we let our guard down and he runs off and brings back his 30 men." Shane said. Daryl was watching everyone closely.

"So the answer is to kill him?" Lily asked

"For a crime he never may attempt to commit." Dale added. "If we do this we're sayin there is no hope that rule of law is dead there is no civilization."

"Could you drive him further out leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked none of them really wanted to kill him.

"They barely came back this time." Lori said uncomfortably."You could bring down walkers or get lost or ambushed."

"We should not put our own people at risk." Glen said.

"How will you do it? How will you kill him?" Lily asked giving up hope.

"Hang him, snap his neck." Shane said.

"I thought about that but a shooting may be more humane." Rick answered.

"What about the body?" T dog asked speaking for the first time.

"Whoa hold on your talking about this like it's already been decided." Dale said

"We've been talking all day going around in circles do you just want to go around in circles again?" Daryl asked pacing a bit.

"This is a young man's life and it is worth more than a five minute discussion." Dale shouted "Is this what it's come too? We kill someone because we can't figure out what else to do with them? You saved him. Now look at us he's been tortured and now he's going to be executed. How are we any better than those people we're so afraid of"

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane stated

"No dale is write we can't leave any stone unturned here we have responsibilities." Rick said.

"So what's another solution? We haven't come up with a single viable option yet I wish we could but." Andrea was interrupted by Dale Shane and Rick all trying to speak.

"Just stop it I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting I didn't ask for this you can't ask us to decide something like this please decide either of you, both of you but leave me out." Carol said

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself there is no difference." Dale said.

"Alright that's enough anyone that wants the floor before we make our final decision has the chance." Rick said. A silence spread throughout the room.

"You once said we don't kill the living." Dale played his final card.

"That was before the living tried to kill us." Rick said

"But don't you see if we do this the people we were the world that we knew is dead and this new world is ugly it's harsh its survival of the fittest and that's a world I don't want to live in I don't believe any of you do I can't. Please let's just do what's right . Isn't there anybody else that's going to stand with me?" Dale finished.

"He's right we should try to find another way." Andrea said.

"I'm with him too." Lily said from beside Daryl.

"Anybody else?" Rick asked. He was met with silence.

"Are you all going to watch to? Nah you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. I won't be a party to it." Dale said his eyes glistening with tears and disappointment. He put a hand on Daryl's shoulder "This group is broken." He walked out of the house without another word.

Daryl, Rick, Shane and Lily walked out to the barn. Lily had decided to go with and say a prayer for Randal. She didn't know if there was a god to hear it but she wanted to give him some comfort. Like Dale Lily was disappointed in the group but she did still understand that it had to be done. Daryl roughly shoved Randal into place.

"I'm so sorry." Lily said softly to Randal.

"This will all be over soon." Shane said wrapping a blindfold over Randal's eyes.

"What's going to be over soon?" Randal asked scared. Randal started crying when he realized what was happening.

"Would you like to stand or kneel?" Rick asked pulling out his gun. Lily swallowed hard she wasn't as prepared for this as she had thought she'd be. Randal just begged. Daryl forced Randal on his knees and roughly pulled his head up to face Rick.

"Jesus Christ Daryl." Lily smacked Daryl's arm he didn't need to be so rough. Rick gave a nod to the other two men.

"Do you have any final words?" Rick asked. Lily couldn't watch this any longer she felt sick to her stomach. She stood outside the barn and waited to hear the shot.

"No…..Please…..Please don't." Randal begged Daryl thought it was pathetic how much this kid begged. Daryl knew he himself would never beg for his life ever. Rick raised his gun and prepared himself to pull the trigger. In all honesty none of them wanted to do this.

"Carl!" Lily whispered trying to stop the child from going into the barn. Carl walked in anyways and stood there waiting for his father to kill the young man.

"Do it dad do it." Carl said alerting everyone in the barn of his presence.

"Are you kidding me what did I say to you?" Shane asked roughly grabbing Carl's arm.

"Don't hurt him." Lily snapped pulling Carl away from Shane. Lily watched Rick move the gun from Randal's head.

"Take him away." Rick ordered Daryl and Daryl nodded.

"Get up." Daryl said to Randal forcing him to his feet and out of the barn.

Shane angrily slammed the other door to the barn open and walked toward the house. Rick looked at Lily silently asking to speak to Carl alone, she nodded and went off to find Daryl. He had finished tying Randal up in one of the stalls in the stable. He stood outside feeling the cool evening air against his skin.

"Going around in circles again." Daryl said to Lily.

"Well Daryl maybe you could just volunteer to beat him to death." Lily was still angry. She was angry a lot these days.

"Maybe I will." Daryl said. Lily was shocked by the venom in his voice.

"I thought Shane was the monster here I guess I was wrong." Lily was getting good at saying things she didn't mean. Daryl clenched his fist her words struck a chord.

"Watch yer mouth dumb bitch." Daryl said.

Lily tried to slap him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall of the stables. His body pressed against hers. The fiery rage they were both feeling seemed to dull a bit and changed into something else. Daryl roughly kissed her. The two were interrupted by a loud scream. Daryl pulled away from Lily and on instinct they ran towards the sound. They ran to the field seeing the others.

"DALE!" Andrea screamed. Lily's eyes widened in shock and fear Dale's stomach was being ripped open by a walker. Daryl moved quickly being the closet he tackled the walker and slammed a knife into its head.

"HELP OVER HERE!" Daryl screamed waving to the others. "Hang in there buddy." Daryl said urgently Lily dropped on her knees next to him.

"It'll be ok Dale the others are coming Hershel can help." Lily told him hoping she was right tears ran down her cheeks. 'This can't be happening we're supposed to be safe.' She thought. Everyone else arrived and Rick put his hands on Dale's face.

"Listen to me alright hold on now. GET HERSHEL." Rick said frantically. Andrea went to Dale.

"Hang on Dale hang on." Andrea said crying.

"HERSHEL." Rick screamed. Everyone stood around trying to figure out if this was real. Everyone was talking and shouting. They were all scared they'd lose Dale. He was the father figure of the group and had almost all disappointed him hours ago.

"What happened?" Hershel asked running to the man's aide.

"What can you do?" Rick asked "Can we move him?" Lily had never heard Rick so utterly terrified.

"He won't make the trip." Hershel said a somber look on his face. There was nothing he could do.

"We'll have to do the operation here." Rick was holding on to any hope he could find.

"Rick." Hershel said putting a hand on Rick's shoulder. Hershel shook his head telling everyone that Dale couldn't be saved. Rick broke down he was sad and angry that this happened and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Lori, Andrea, Maggie, Carl, Glen, and Lily's bodies racked with sobs.

"He's suffering Do something." Andrea begged. Rick pulled out his gun and everyone turned away. Rick hesitated he couldn't shoot his friend he knew it had to be done but he couldn't. Sensing Rick's hesitation Daryl looked at Rick and took the gun from his hand. Daryl went on one knee and held the gun near Dale's head. Dale lifted his head pressing it to the gun as if to say it was alright. Daryl gave him a small nod.

"Sorry brother." Daryl whispered softly before pulling the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily stood her hands sore from shoveling up the hard ground. Tears still stung her eyes as she emptied another shovel full of dirt. She couldn't understand how the world could be so cruel at once; she couldn't understand how such a great man like Dale could be taken away from him. She took a deep breath throwing the shovel to the ground her job was done. When the others got back from fixing the fence that was knocked down they'd bury Dale.

After the funeral Lily laid down on her cot just staring at the top of the tent, she felt numb. She'd seen all this death and sadness it was starting to harden her more than Sam and her mother had already done.

"Lily." Maggie's voice rang softly from outside the tent.

"What's up?" Lily asked coming out of the tent shoving her gun into the back of her jeans.

"Dad wants to move you all into the house. It's getting colder and it's safer in there." She said and Lily nodded walking towards the farmhouse to see how this all was going to work. Rick was standing by the house with the others assigning jobs. Jobs that would help keep the farm safe and secure.

"Ok so Shane Daryl and T-dog will walk the perimeter and Lily can escort Randal off sight and release him." Rick said he knew the woman could handle herself better than some of the men in their group.

"Oh so we're back to that now? Just kill him like we voted on." Shane spat.

"No Dale was right we can't just kill him for no damn reason I'll take him off." Lily said standing by Rick's side.

"If you don't agree swallow it lets move on." Rick said towards Shane.

"Lily ain't gonna be the one doing it." Daryl said firmly. Lily roughly grabbed the man and pulled him out of the group's earshot.

"I thought we established this Daryl you don't say what I do or don't do. I can handle Randal so fucking deal with it." She shocked herself with the venom in her own voice.

"Ok. Just take this." He said sliding his large hunting knife into her back pocket. He didn't trust the dirt bag and wasn't sure if just her crossbow or gun would be enough. Lily was shocked by how easily Daryl had caved. He didn't want to fight with her now not after everything. Lily walked back over to Rick and informed him she'd take care of Randal. Before they headed off to their tasks the group started moving their things into the house.

"Whoa don't strain yourself." T-Dog said rushing to help Lori. Lily smiled to herself she was still shocked sometimes at how kind most of the men in the group were.

"Rick Carl and I are taking the corner in the living room." Lori informed him.

"You can put that in my room you'll be more comfortable in there." Hershel said.

"We can't do that." Lori replied.

"Pregnant woman and child sleeping on the floor while I've got a bed to myself?" Hershel shrugged.

"This is still your house." Lori said.

"None of my business but you really shouldn't sleep on the floor Mommy." Lily butted in smiling at Lori earning a small smile from Hershel.

"It's our home I'll take the couch downstairs on nights when I came home reeking of bourbon my wife would lock the bedroom door sad to say that couch and I became old friends. You take my room and Carol and her little girl can have the guest room. I have a couple spare air mattresses Andrea and Lily can sleep on. I can't have any of the women in this house on the floor." Hershel said.

"Hey Lily can I talk to you?" Carl asked after the other three had taken things inside.

"Sure what's the problem little man?" She said walking with him over to her now packed campsite.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell my parents?" He asked sadly.

"I promise." She said turning her full attention to the boy. He pulled out a gun and handed it to her.

"I took it from Daryl's motorcycle. If he found out I took it he'd kill me." Carl said looking at the ground.

"Why are you telling me this Carl? If I was you I would've snuck my happy ass back over to the bike and put it back." She smiled a bit trying to ease the boy's nerves. She wasn't mad she'd been a lot worse as a kid and seeing how the world was shit he could've done something dumber.

"Dale, it was my fault he died." Carl said softly she could see his eyes start to glass over. Lily dropped to her knees in front of him.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie. It was a walker"

"I saw that walker I was going to shoot it it was stuck in the mud I was throwing rocks at it and stuff but I was going to do it shoot it right in the head it got free came after me and I ran away." He said kicking at the ground. "If I killed it Dale would still be here."

"Stop that it ain't your fault ok kid? Shit happens." She said pulling him into a hug. "I'll give the gun back to Daryl and you'll stop blaming yourself ok?" Carl nodded and walked towards the house.

Daryl watched Lily hug Carl after he handed her something, she was always good with him and Sophia. Lily made her way over to Merle's bike and slipped the gun back in the saddle bag. She had no idea that Daryl had been watching her. Daryl noticed the gun and walked over to her.

"Whatcha doin girl?" He asked making Lily jump.

"Oh I just missed sitting on a bike." Lily lied throwing a leg over it sitting down.

"What about yer bike?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um it isn't as big. Well uh I gotta go." She said getting off the bike. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"How about you quit lying?" Daryl growled Lily could tell it wasn't an angry growl.

"Ok I took the gun." Lily said not looking up at Daryl. He reached down put his hand on her cheek and made her look at him. His face looked stern and angry.

"I'm going to have to punish you for lying and stealing." Daryl said his mouth turning into a lustful smirk. Lily was shocked.

"Well you're going to have to do that later redneck I have a prior engagement." She said with a small smile walking down towards the barn where Randal was held. She unlocked the barn door and greeted Randal. "On your feet kid." He obeyed. She pulled out her gun and fear flashed across his face.

"You gonna kill me?" He asked her and she grabbed his handcuffed wrists. She uncuffed one hand and recuffed them in front of him.

"No, here you should be more comfortable." She smiled at him "Come on."She led him out of the barn. When the 2 were out of view of the others Randal attacked Lily. He took his handcuffed hands and grabbed Lily's gun disarming her.

"Now here's how this is going to work you are going to take off the cuffs and then you and I are going to quietly walk into the forest you understand?" He asked and she nodded taking the cuffs off. She was shocked she'd thought he was good the others were right. They walked into the woods together he had her gun pressed into her ribs.

"I get it you were scared held captive and tortured. Give me back the gun and I'll let you leave I won't tell anyone." Lily said calmly when they were just inside the forest. Randal chuckled darkly.

"Oh no your going with me back to camp the guys will love you." He said.

Rick looked around the camp Shane was setting up a stand in the wind mill, Daryl Glenn and T were going helping Lori, Maggie, Beth, Andrea and Hershel. Rick looked around for Lily, all the cars were accounted for so she hadn't left with Randal yet but she was nowhere to be seen and the sun was about to set. Rick walked over to Daryl.

"Have you seen Lily?" He asked and Daryl tensed a bit.

"She went to get Randal almost an hour ago." He said to Rick a bit nervously.

"She didn't take a car." Rick said. Daryl walked over to the porch and picked up his crossbow.

"I'm going down to the barn." He said.

"I'll come with you." Rick said following Daryl drawing his gun.

"Where are you two going?" Shane asked they filled him in and the three went off to look for Lily and Randal. The three came up to the empty barn. Daryl found the handcuffs at the side of the barn.

"FUCK!" He screamed throwing them.

Randal and Lily were deep in the woods he still had her gun trained on her. He grabbed her roughly and slammed her on the ground. He dropped down placing a knee on both sides of her his lips formed into an evil smirk enough to scare the hell out of the woman.

"I don't know if I really want to take you back to my camp." He said pointing the gun at her "I can just imagine what they'd do to such a pretty girl…. I just don't think any of that would be enough. What I should do is make you beg for me to take you back to the camp, I should shoot you in the leg, tie you to a tree, leave you to be food and then maybe your little boyfriend will find you hopefully as one of them."

"Do whatever you want." She said her voice steady. He chuckled again. She slowly moved her hand to her side without him noticing. "My little boyfriend would be glad to see me dead he's fucking the blond." She lied. She pushed her hips up against him biting her lip, he took it the way she wanted him too he thought she was making a pass at him. He didn't see her pull Daryl's knife out of her pocket. She stabbed him in the neck he dropped the gun and grabbed his neck blood spilling all over her. He fell to the ground next to her dead.

She'd never killed a living person before, now she had and his blood was all over her she could even taste the coppery liquid. Lily rolled on to her knees and threw up. All she could smell was blood. Her coughing and gagging was soon interrupted by moans. She looked over at Randal's body, it was moving. She quickly grabbed her knife and jammed it in his head. Lily was beyond confused he wasn't bit how could he turn? She picked up her gun and slid it back in her jeans with the bloodied knife.

"Lily." Shane's said softly she turned to him and he raised his gun. She was covered in blood and Randal's body laid beside her.

"Shane I wasn't bit I stabbed him he attacked me Shane don't shoot!" She pleaded to him and he smirked. His smirk sparked something in her everyone was fucking smirking at her and she was pissed why the fuck was he smirking at her? "What the hell is wrong with you Shane?"

"You look like a walker." He chuckled.

"What's so fucking funny where is Rick and Daryl?" She asked shoving him, hoping they had come with him.

"What you fucking him now to?" Shane asked referring to Rick. Lily looked at him oddly wondering if he'd lost his mind. "I could kill you and everyone would see it as an honest mistake."

"HELL NO! What the fucking hell is wrong with you Shane?" She yelled shoving him harder. Shane grabbed her wrists and shoved her against a tree. "What are you doing now Shane? A damn tree again? Do whatever the hell you want Shane we all know you're a monster anyway." He slapped her across her face.

"Shut the hell up." He yelled he was sick of hearing this bitch. He pulled out his knife and pressed it against her throat "I AM NOT A MONSTER! I saved Carl, Sophia and Lori I did that that's on me."

"Keep telling yourself that bullshit Shane it doesn't matter you and I both know what you really are." Lily wasn't going to flinch or beg for her life she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, she wasn't going to be his victim.

"SHUT UP." Shane yelled shoving his other hand over Lily's mouth his head was spinning 'she's a liar you did what was needed she's just rattling you this bitch is just a threat to Lori and Carl' Shane told himself.

Rick and Daryl had located Shane and Lily after hearing them yelling. They watched Shane remove a hand off Lily's wrist. Rick was surprised by the sight of Shane and Lily with Randal's dead body lying next to them. When Shane took his hands off Lily's wrists she took the opportunity to shove him and wrap her leg around his knees and forced him to fall on his knees to the ground. She smiled and yanked the gun back out of her jeans and placed it to the back of his head as he kneeled in front of her. Daryl had almost forgotten how well the girl could handle herself and how hot he thought she'd looked doing it.

"Rick man you got to help me she's gone crazy." Shane said innocently. Lily hit him with her gun and he fell forward. "She killed Randal."

"Sit the hell up." She said yanking him back into the kneeling position. "Tell him Shane, tell him how much you've helped this group, tell him how you did it by attacking me 3 times and attacking Lori at the CDC, tell him how you beat the hell out of a man for hitting a woman but just did the exact same thing tell him what you told me Shane what was it you said? I think your exact words were 'Watch your mouth you little bitch, before I send that damn ugly redneck you're fucking packing. Lori would never forgive me if I sent your slutty ass away but Daryl's? She'd thank me and with him gone I'd make you pay for being such a loud mouth tease.' Tell them!"

"Is that true Shane?" Rick asked betrayal stinging his voice.

"No she's lying man." Shane pleaded

"She ain't lying, your pathetic bro she's got a gun to your head and I saw you attack her and your still fucking blowing smoke up our asses." Daryl said.

"My finger is just itching to pull the trigger Shane just admit it." Lily said and Shane heard the gun click it was loaded and ready.

"Okay fine I did it I fucking did it all I was protecting us!" He said. Lily lowered her gun and walked over to Daryl.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want with this piece of shit." Daryl said to Rick wrapping his arm protectively around Lily. He led her back to the farm house were everyone was waiting on the porch.

"What happened?" Lori asked rushing over to Lily who was still covered in now drying blood. Lily told them what Randal did and Lori looked at her pity and shock staining her face. A look Lily had seen more than enough times in her life.

~~_It was past midnight she had stormed out of her house angry her mother right behind her. Sam was in the pen with Merle the two had gotten into a drunken bar fight with a guy from Lily's high school that had been running his mouth about her. Sam was angry with the things the kid was saying his sister was doing and Merle just liked to fight._

_"This is yer fault ya dumb bitch! If ya hadn't been such an annoying whore Sammy wouldn't have joined that damn Dixon in a bar fight!" Her mother yelled._

_"Oh ya and you being a drunken slut had nothing to do with it?" Lily screamed turning to face her mother. "Always bringing different men home drunk or stoned off your ass? With the yelling and the fights ain't no wonder Sammy does what he does!"_

_"Don't you talk to me like that ya dirty bitch!" The older woman slurred slapping her daughter across the face. The neighbors were now out watching the fight even Daryl had stirred. Her mother pushed her down and roughly kicked her. The woman spit on the girl before retreating back into the house. She looked up from the ground some had sad pitiful looks on their faces others just laughed at what they called 'the cheap redneck skanks'. Daryl looked at Lily and gestured for her to come inside his home._

_"They look at us like we're disfigured circus freaks. Ain't none of them fuckers have ever tried to help us they all know what's going on!" Lily screamed throwing up her hands._

_"Cause ain't nobody gives a shit now shut up and go to sleep." Daryl said walking to his room. He was as angry as she was. He hated that no one ever helped them ever they just watched and laugh. He was angriest at the fact they wouldn't even help Lily she was only 15 for god's sake she didn't deserve what she was being put through. He didn't know how to stop it all though. ~~_

"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine." Lily said shoving past Lori up to the bathroom. Lily looked up in the mirror she couldn't recognize herself under the blood. She started the tap tears burning her eyes this was beginning to take a toll on her. She heard Daryl come up behind her "I killed him. Daryl. I killed a living breathing person."

"You had to he would've hurt you." Daryl said picking up a rag and dousing it in warm water.

"I know. The worst part is I'm glad I did it, I would do it again. If anyone even raised a hand to anyone in this group I'd gun them down without question. That scares me Daryl." Lily said as Daryl wiped a bit of blood off her face.

"Don't be scared. You ain't never hurt no one who didn't deserve it and we both know you never will."

"How can you be so sure Daryl?" Daryl placed a hand on her cheek.

"It's you." He said softly kissing her.

"I'm still covered in blood." She said pulling away from him. Screaming started from downstairs startling the couple.


	9. Chapter 9

The screaming heard came from Lori. She'd been worried Rick was nowhere to be seen and neither was Shane. She was screaming their names.

"Could you two go out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori asked Daryl and Lily.

"You got it." Daryl said softly. He and Lily walked out the door and stopped dead in their tracks, off in the distant walkers slowly trickling into the yard. Lily tensed up and looked at Daryl hoping he'd have a plan.

"Y'all better get out here and see this shit." Daryl hollered causing everyone to come rushing out.

"Holy shit!" Glenn's eyes widened.

"I'll get the guns." Andrea said seeing the herd and running into the house.

"Maybe they'll just pass like the herd on the highway should we just go inside?" Glenn asked.

"Not unless there is a tunnel downstairs that I don' know about herd that size will rip the house down." Daryl spoke making Lily's heart sink.

"Carl's not in the house." Lori said frantically coming outside "He's supposed to be in the house I'm not leaving without my boy."

"We're not. We're going to look again and we're going to find him." Carol said pulling Lori inside. Maggie and everyone pulled out a gun.

"Maggie..." Glenn was about to ask if she could shoot when she cut him off.

"You grow up country you learn a thing or two." She said.

"I got the number there's no use." Daryl said looking over at Lily who was loading her gun, her hands trembling.

"You could go if you want." Hershel said staring out at the herd.

"You gonna take em all on?" Daryl asked

"We have guns we have cars." Hershel stated.

"Kill as many as we can." Lily said looking over at Daryl

"Then we can use the cars to lead the rest off the farm." Andrea said.

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked looking at them like they'd all grown extra limbs.

"This is my farm I'll die here." Hershel stated.

"Alright as good a night as any." Daryl said jumping over the railing on the porch him and Lily walked to their bikes preparing to lead the walkers off. T and Andrea took a truck and Maggie went with Glenn in an SUV. "Lily-" he started

"We aren't arguing about this ok? You can be pissed at me later, just be careful." Lily told him. Daryl didn't argue he figures she might be safer riding than standing by the house like bait anyway.

"You too I expect yer ass alive ya still have to make up fer takin my gun." Daryl said with a small smile hoping to lessen the feeling of impending doom.

"I love you." Lily said softly kissing the man.

"I love you too." He replied and they both took off towards the walkers.

Lily swerved her bike in circles whistling, trying to attract the walkers closer to her. She drove through the farm some followed but others did not. She stopped to glance at the massive number of walkers filling the farm. Her heart sank there were too many they'd have to leave this place or they'd be dead by dawn. She was just inside the barn gates Daryl stopped next to her and they both shot at walkers. Flames came dancing out of the barn windows. The silent night soon became filled with gunshots and screams.

"Daryl someone had to set the fire what if it was Rick or Shane?" Lily yelled over to him.

"They're probably trying to get out back let's circle around." Daryl said and the two took off. When they got in sight of the back of the barn they heard Rick screaming to them. Daryl and Lily pulled up taking out several walkers that stood close. "Get my back." Daryl yelled to Lily walking over to the lower roof of the barn to help Carl and Rick down.

"FUCK Daryl take Carl on your bike you're bigger and a better shot he's safer with you. Rick get on." Lily said pulling up to the three reloading her gun.

"Come on." Daryl said helping Carl on his bike. "Hold on tight little man." Carl wrapped his arms around Daryl and he took off towards the house with Lily and Rick close behind. Daryl was glad Lily was riding with Rick he could hold on and keep the walkers from getting near her. The walkers were closing in fast on the farm house. The two watched as T-dog Lori and Beth took off away from the house with Maggie and Glenn following. Hershel stood there still firing a walker coming up from behind. Lily and Daryl stopped their bikes and started shooting Rick killed the walker behind Hershel and ran up to him.

"Where's Lori?" Rick asked Carl coming up to him Lily and Daryl continued shooting.

"I don't know what happened Rick they just keep coming like a plague they're everywhere." Hershel said.

"LORI DID YOU SEE HER?" Rick screamed at the man.

"No." He shouted back

"We have to go find mom and the others." Rick said to Carl Roughly grabbing Hershel "Lily Daryl go get off the farm."

"This is my farm." Hershel demanded.

"Not anymore." Rick said dragging the man to one of the cars. Lily and Daryl rode far enough away from the farm where the walkers couldn't reach them Daryl stopped and watched the barn burn with Lily right beside him. He remembered the night his mother died his heart ached a bit watching the flames engulf the building.

"We need to." Lily was cut off mid sentence by screaming.

"GO FIND THE OTHERS." Daryl said taking off after the screaming Lily obeyed tears burning her eyes. Everything was gone and they didn't even know who made it. Daryl reached the screaming person it was Carol running from a dozen walkers.

"Come on I ain't got all day." He yelled and she got onto the motorcycle they moved as fast as his bike would let them soon coming up behind Lily. Daryl was a bit disappointed that she wasn't going faster she wasn't safe and he wouldn't be happy till she was. He pulled up next to her and she gave a small nod to him and Carol turning her eyes back onto the road. They road for miles dodging walkers and avoiding walkers. The small group came across several familiar cars.

Lily followed Daryl they headed back towards where they broke down on the highway before they met the Greene family hoping the others would have the same mind set. The three pulled up along with the others behind them. Lily's heart jumped in relief as they took lead. With smiles on their faces they all climbed out of their cars Rick fist bumped Daryl while walking over to Lori who was crying happily glad she still had her family. Lily walked over to Daryl and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Guys got his tail lights zigzagging all over the road figured he'd have to be Asian to be driving like that." Daryl joked towards Glenn his arm protectively around Lily's shoulder. Lily started to do a head count Rick, Lori, Carl, Sophia, Carol, T, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Daryl there was two people missing.

"Good one." Glenn smiled.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl said obviously noticing what Lily did.

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick said and everyone's smile faded.

"Shane?" Lori asked. Rick shook his head no. Lily wasn't exactly saddened by the news but she knew Lori and Shane once had some weird thing going on so she felt bad for the woman.

"Andrea?" Lily and Glenn both asked in sync.

"She saved me then I lost her." Carol said standing next to Lily.

"We saw her go down." T dog said breaking the news.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked hoping they were wrong. Lily had the same desperate hope.

"There were walkers everywhere." Lori said unsure of herself.

"Did you see her?" Lily asked a bit more demanding. When no one spoke up Daryl moved his arm off of Lily and went for his bike.

"Imma go back." He said.

"No." Rick said stopping him.

"We can't just leave her." Daryl said and Lily walked up to her own bike.

"We'll both go we'll have each other's backs." Lily said

"We don't even know if she's there." Lori said softly putting her hand on Lily's arm she didn't want Lily and Daryl to go off. She didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them.

"She isn't, she's somewhere else or she's dead there's no way to find her." Rack stated his voice taking on a cold tone.

"So we're not even going to look for her? What the hell Rick!?" Lily said angry.

"We gotta keep moving there are walkers crawling all over here." Rick said and the others nodded in agreement. Lily was still mad but she knew Rick was doing what was best for the group.

"I say head east." T-dog said to Rick.

"Stay off the main roads, the bigger the roads the more walker assholes." Daryl said the others nodded getting into their vehicles leaving one truck behind. Lily and Daryl took lead with Rick's truck taking the rear. About an hour of driving later they heard a honk from Rick's truck and came to a stop.

"You out?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Running on fumes." Rick replied everyone climbed out of their vehicles getting ready to figure out a plan.

"We can't stay here."Maggie stated.

"We can't all fin in one car." Glenn said.

"And I sure as hell ain't leavin my bike." Lily said running her hand lovingly over the seat.

"We'll make a run for gas in the morning." Rick said.

"And spend the night here?" Carol asked still scared. They all were still so scared.

"I'm freezing." Carl whined.

"We'll build a fire."Lori said reassuring the group.

"I'll go out looking for firewood stay close. I only got so many arrows how you doing on ammo?" Daryl said.

"Not enough." Rick answered.

"We just can't sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie said.

"Now watch your mouth, everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick." Hershel said and they all turned to hear what their leader had to say.

"We'll set up a perimeter in the morning we'll find gas and some supplies and push on." Rick said.

"I can make a run now." Lily said.

"No we all stay together god forbid if something happens and one of us get stranded without a vehicle." Rick said.

"Rick we're stranded now." Glenn said.

"I know it looks bad now but we've all been through hell and worse but at least we found each other I wasn't sure I really wasn't but we did we stayed together we keep it that way we'll find shelter somewhere there has gotta be a place." Rick said a bit desperate.

"Rick look around there's walkers everywhere their migrating somewhere." Glenn said

"There's a place out there where we can make safe where we can make lives for each other I know it's out there we just have to find it." Rick said he believed it and wanted to make them believe too. Lily looked over at Daryl his face was suggesting he didn't buy it either.

"Even if we do find a place where we can be safe we'll never know for how long." Maggie said. "Look what happened to the farm we fooled ourselves into thinking that was safe."

"We won't make that mistake again." Hershel said supporting Rick fully. Lily was starting to wonder if Rick was still going to be a good leader.

"We'll make camp over there. We'll leave at day break." Rick said pointing to what used to be a tourist area with a small waterfall.

"What if another group of walkers come through? Or one like Randal's?" Beth asked.

"Ok this is going to sound crazy but I killed Randal I slit his throat he wasn't bit or scratched but he came back as one of them I had to put a bullet through his head. How the hell could that happen?" Lily said.

"Then Shane came in." Daryl said trying to fish for information on what happen to the scum bag.

"Then the herd got him right?" Lori asked and Rick's face hardened.

"We're all infected." Rick said causing everyone's jaw to drop.

"What?" Daryl asked not sure if he heard him correctly.

"The CDC Jenner told me whatever it is we all carry it." Rick said.

"And you never said anything?" Lily asked stepping closer to Rick

"Would it have made a difference?" He asked.

"How could you not tell us?" Glenn asked.

"How could I know for sure you saw how crazy-" Lori cut Rick off.

"That is not your call."

"When I found out about the walkers in the barn I told for the good of everyone." Glenn said everyone was starting to get tense and angry. Daryl and Lily couldn't believe what they were hearing no one could really.

"Well I thought it best if people didn't know." Rick stated and when no one said a word he walked off towards there temporary campsite.

Lily walked off into the edge of the woods no one really noticed her leave they were all bickering about what was happening. She needed a little space to process the day's events. They'd lost Andrea, they lost their safe place, and they were all infected. Lily took a deep breath and looked around, everything was quiet she could still see her group but she couldn't hear them.

"You alright?" Daryl's voice rang out. She turned around to where Daryl stood with his arms full of fire wood.

"Ya let me help." She said pulling half the wood out of his arms. She gave him a small smile he could see it was fake. She walked out of the woods with Daryl trailing behind her. The sun started setting when they arrived back at the camp with the wood. Daryl lit the fire and everyone sat around it warming them up.

Michonne and Zach walked through the forest Michonne had her sword drawn with her walkers close behind her. Michonne knew that the walkers would mask their scent. Zack heard some gunshot close and stopped Michonne.

"There is someone else out here." He squeaked. Desperate loud grunting came from in front of them a woman laid on the ground trying to get away from the biter that was getting closer. Michonne pulled out her Katana and decapitate the biter before it bit the woman.

"Who are you?" Andrea asked the hooded woman and the man.

"We're not safe with him. Keeping something like that from us." Carol whispered sitting on one side of Daryl with Sophia asleep in her lap. "Why do you need him He's just going to pull you down." Carol was hoping Lily hadn't heard what she was saying.

"Nah Ricks done alright by me and her." Daryl said looking over to Lily who was watching the fire lost in her own thoughts.

"You deserve better." Carol said and Daryl tensed not quite sure what the woman meant.

"What do you want?" Daryl snapped at her.

"A man of honor." Carol said and Lily rolled her eyes she'd been listening the whole time.

"Rick has honor." Daryl said and Carol moved away from him. "Do ya think we should stay?"

"I do we're still alive ain't we?" Lily said softly. "What do you think?"

"Think Rick is a good man." Daryl said and Lilly moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. Something snapped in the trees and Daryl rose to his feet.

"What was that?" Beth asked scared.

"Could be anything." Daryl said searching the trees. "Could be a raccoon a possum." Daryl tried to ease the groups' fears.

"Could be a walker." Lori said and Daryl shot her a glare. Lily stood up next to him and put a calming hand on his arm.

"We need to leave. I mean what are we waiting for." Carol shot up from her spot.

"Which way?" Glenn asked raising his gun.

"The way we came from." Maggie said.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running around in the dark; we don't have the vehicles no one's traveling on foot." Rick said sternly.

"Don't panic it was just a noise guys." Lily said calmly.

"I'm not sitting here waiting for another herd to blow through we need to move now." Maggie spoke her voice trembled a bit.

"No one is going anywhere." Rick growled at the group.

"Do something." Carol demanded.

"Pushy bitch" Lily snarled under her breath only Daryl heard her.

"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together; alive I've been doing that all along no matter what. I didn't ask for this! I KILED MY BEST FRIEND FOR YOU PEOPLE FOR CHRISTS SAKE!" Rick said trying not to raise his voice too loudly. Everyone stared at the man in shock by this confession. "You all saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He gave me no choice. He was my friend but he came after me. My hands are clean."

"If he wouldn't have done it I would have." Lily snapped at the group she didn't like the way these people were looking at him like he was a monster.

"Maybe you people are better off without me go ahead I say there is a place for us but maybe it's just another pipe dream maybe I'm foolin myself again why don't you go and find out yourselves send me a post card. Go on there's the door you could do better let's see how far you get." Rick said gesturing towards the woods. Lily looked around no one was moving. Daryl was surprised at how Rick was standing up to the group like a real leader. "No takers? Fine but get one thing straight you're staying this isn't a democracy anymore."

No one said another word they just stared at Rick they all knew he was right. Daryl had his back pressed against the wall with Lily fast asleep in his lap. He was amazed at how small and innocent she looked at that moment. Everything that happened this week just drained the girl. Daryl hadn't seen Lily look like this in a long time.

_~Lily was waiting for him after school she was only 13. She'd stayed after for art class and Daryl had detention. He'd promised Sam he'd take the girl home. Sam was paranoid something would happen to the young girl since she was little she'd always been so sweet and innocent. Even when Lily was getting the shit beat out of her she still helped clean up her mother's wounds after. He was walking out of detention when he saw her talking to one of the guys that played on the school's football_ _team. The older boy leaned up against Lily, she may have been younger but she had a better body then almost all the older girls. Daryl stiffened watching the boys hand touch Lily's hip, he was disgusted that this guy was trying to make a move on a girl so young. _

_"Why don't you come party with me baby?" Daryl heard the boy ask her. _

_"I uh can't I'm waiting on Daryl." She said and the boy held her hip tighter._

_"Baby what's a hot little thing like you doing hanging around that piece of trash?" He asked getting closer to her. _

_"He's my friend." She said her voice trembling. _

"_I could introduce you to better friends." He smirked down at her._

"_No thank you. Please get off of me." Lily said uncomfortably shifting underneath boy. Daryl pulled him off of her he was done listening to this._

"_Whoa now Dixon watch who you're man handling." The boy spat. Daryl just rolled his eyes and punched the kid knocking him unconscious._

"_Come on." Daryl said walking away Lily followed him._

"_Daryl don't tell Sammy please he'll be so mad." Lily said softly getting into Daryl's car._

"_I ain't gonna tell him." Daryl said._

"_Could you teach me how to fight? You, Sam and Merle taught me how to hunt maybe you could teach me to fight to." Lily said she was tired of people picking on her. Daryl told her no he didn't want her to get hurt but that didn't stop Sam from teaching her. Sam changed some when his sister learned to fight, he started seeing her get stronger physically and emotionally. Sam planned on keeping her that way he figured he'd always been to soft on her and she'd been soft herself because of it. Sam became almost identical to Merle. ~~~~~_

Lily woke up still curled up next to Daryl, she moved away from the sleeping man. She found Lori sitting outside the camp area just staring into the woods. Lily sat down next to her wrapping her jacket tighter around her as the cool morning air bit at her.

"Good morning." Lily said softly noticing Lori's eyes red and puffy "Are you ok?"

"Ya….I don't know…..it's just I'm not sure." Lori said not looking at the girl.

"Everything is going to be fine Lori. We're all pretty safe and we'll get this all figured out we always do." Lily said putting her hand on Lori's shoulder.

"Were you serious when you said you would've killed Shane if Rick hadn't?"

"Yes. It would've come down to him or me." Lily said her voice cold and hard.

"How do you do it?" Lori asked

"How do I do what?"

"You never seem scared I've only seen you break down a few times and you can always make a joke. You cope better than most of the people in this group how do you do it?" Lori asked and Lily shook her head slowly with a small chuckle.

"I'm scared as fuck all the time Lori but I've coped all my life hell I've never cried as much in my life as much as I have been lately. I guess all of it is something I grew into." Lily shrugged. Lori and Lily talked for a while longer before a few of the others woke up.

Daryl woke up to find Lily gone. He looked around for her worried she wasn't safe alone. He came up to the camps entrance and heard her voice.

"The thing that scares me the most about all this is losing everyone. Honestly I couldn't do this on my own. I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose Daryl…Lori if I ever lose him I just…..I don't think I could walk away from it." Lily said and Lori pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it sweetie I think Daryl would move heaven and earth just to stay with you." Lori said comforting her.

"You're right I guess I shouldn't be worried Merle and Daryl used to always say only a Dixon could kill a Dixon." Lily gave Lori a small smile. "Are you doing ok with everything and Rick?"

"I'm ok Rick was right Shane would've gotten us all killed. Lily I have been such a shitty wife and mother."

"No you haven't the world is different now we're all different now. You made some mistakes who hasn't? Don't beat yourself up; we'll all get things figured out."

"I know you said your mom was an addict and you never met your dad but I bet they'd be so proud of you." Lori said and Lily tensed up she hadn't talked about her parents since the first week at camp with these people.

"I don't need or want anyone to be proud of me I'm a Rosewood I don't need anyone's approval." Lily said thinking about how Sam must be looking down on her for being so weak.

"I know but I also want you to know I'm proud of you. Ever since joining this group you've pulled your weight you and Daryl both do so much for us. I love having you around watching after and helping me take care of Carl. He thinks of you like an older sister now." Lori said before standing up "Thank you" She said before walking back into the camp. Daryl took Lori's seat next to Lily.

"Rick wants us to go soon." Daryl said.

"Then I guess we should go see what the Ricktator wants us to do then." Lily smirked.

"Ricktator?" Daryl asked raising an eyebrow.

"He said it wasn't a democracy anymore so it's a dictatorship or should I say Ricktatorship?" Lily said and Daryl let out a chuckle.

"You're crazy woman." Daryl said putting his hand on the small of her back walking with her towards Rick.

"There's a small town up ahead Daryl, Lily, Glenn, and I will scout out for shelter, gas and food for a few nights. The rest of you will wait here and if anything happens one of us will make our way back here." Rick said.

**_So I've kind of started writing a Merle story too...I might post it if you guys want... _**


	10. Authors note

_**A/N Hey guys...I don't know if I'm going to be updating this anymore I have been trying to write a new chapter but I dont know if I can. The one person who helped me with Ideas and read over it and called to complain or fan girl about the story the best person in my entire life passed away a few months ago. I don't know if I can do this without him There may be a new chapter I dont know yet. Only if I really feel like I even want to write it. I'm so sorry everyone.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey guys so I'm trying to work this without my muse and my editor and my best friend. I am sorry for the wait. I hope you guys all like it. I would love to hear some feed back. Thanks for reading :)**_

Lily stood by her bike and took a deep loading her Glock and sliding it into the back of her jeans. She counted the little ammo she had left in her extra clip and shoved it into her bra. Daryl gathered all the arrows he could from what little he and Lily had. They were all kind of tense after the hoard attack the night before.

"Ok Lily and Daryl you'll head down to this south and Glenn and I will go west" Rick said pointing at a map he'd gotten from one of the vehicles. We all nodded and Lily headed towards her bike and Daryl headed to his. "You two should take one bike we can't waste gas. If some of us don't make it back tonight we will wait a day then move on."

"Ok Daryl I'm driving hop on." Lily said mounting her bike.

"Hell no I ain't riding bitch seat. We're taking my bike." Daryl said.

"We don't ride mine I don't ride you those are the choices Dixon" Lily whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek.

"You're an evil little bitch." Daryl groaned getting on the bike behind Lily. Lily and Daryl drove for miles before they came across a large building.

"Is that a fucking mall?" Lily asked in awe pulling into the large parking lot. There were corpses stumbling around but nothing too extremely dangerous. "We should see what supplies are left hell if we could close this place up and it could be great." Lily said hope full.

Daryl and Lily quietly made their way to the building taking out a few walkers that had noticed them. The two were surprise to see the place was still lock up which meant they probably had supplies. Lily pulled out one of her knives and smiled remembering something Sam and Merle had taught her.

_`Lily kneeled in front of a door with Merle looming over her barking out orders. Sam was on look out waiting for Lily to finally pick the lock. The 10 year old girl struggled with the knife and lock._

_"Hurry up midget. We ain't got all damn night" A stoned Merle growled. Sam and Merle had snorted some coke and talked the little girl into helping them rob Merle's old boss._

_"Shut up I'm done." Lily said opening the door. She wasn't prepared for the screeching alarm and the sound of a loud angry man. Lily turned to run but was grabbed by the man. The girl looked around but her brother and Merle were nowhere to be seen._

_"What the hell are you doing?" The man yelled at her ._

_"I'm sorry please just let me go." She pleaded her eyes starting to water._

_"What' your name you little brat?" He asked tightening his grip on her arm._

_"Lily Rosewood." She sobbed out._

_"You're May's little girl ain't ya?" He asked and Lily nodded. The man heart softened a bit he knew what her mother was like. He'd seen the woman scream and hit the young girl."Come on I'll drive you home." He said softly turning off the alarm and leading her to his car. The man drove Lily to her house but as soon as Lily got out of the car she walked over to the Dixons place.`_

Lily popped the lock easily and followed Daryl into the building. The place looked deserted people had abandoned the place and never looked back. Daryl was still on alert searching the main hallways and peaking into the locked up stores.

"The place would be perfect. Let's check the entrances and maybe secure them more and then we can check the food court and see if it's stocked." Lily said Daryl didn't understand why the girl seemed so excited. She looked around the building almost in awe.

"The worlds ended and you're damn excited to be in a mall. Didn't ever peg you for being into shoppin." Daryl said walking towards one of the mall maps. He counted 2 main entrances and 2 emergency exits.

"I've always done my shopping at the boutiques in town. I've only ever seen a mall in movies." Lily said with a shrug walking towards the next closest exit.

The two walked around and secured the entrances and exits. There were a few walkers in the building but they took them out without any trouble. Lily and Daryl made their way to the food court and raided it.

"There's quite a bit of stuff we can eat and there's running water." Lilly said meeting Daryl at a table in the middle of the food court.

"Good. It's getting late we should probably say the night." Daryl said glancing out the glass window. The sun was setting and he just wanted to be alone with her for just a little while.

"Ok, Why don't we look around for stuff we can use for the night like clean clothes." Lily smiled. Daryl and Lily walked into a few store getting things they needed before one store caught her eyes. Lily nelt down and started to unlock the gate closing the store up.

"Why the hell do you need to go in there?" Daryl asked as Lily pulled open the gate for a store called 'Spencer's'.

"Clothes." She said with a small shrug. She walked around looking at a wall of shirts. Lily chuckled and picked up a t-shirt that read 'Zombie Bait'. Daryl grunted and walked away. Lily grabbed a plain set of black pajamas and walked towards the back of the store. "Holy shit." She grinned.

Lily had found a section of sex toys in the back of the store. She smiled darkly and went to find Daryl. She found the man standing outside the store still intently looking around. It didn't matter how safe things seemed Daryl was always on alert. Lily walked up him and grabbed his hand. She held it softly and kissed him. He kissed her back, he hadn't noticed the fuzzy handcuffs in her pocket till she handcuffed him to the stores gates.

"What the hell!?" Daryl yelled as Lily stepped far enough away to where he couldn't get her. Lily didn't say anything she laid the keys barely in reach of him.

"Come and get me." She said walking further away.

"You better hope I don't catch I'm going to make you pay for this." He grinned.

"That was the plan." She said before dropping a let her whip and taking off running.

Lily ran downstairs and ducked into Victoria secrets. She grabbed a lacey mesh teddy and ran into the dressing room. After all the shit that had happen Lily just wanted to have some fun with Daryl. Lily slipped into the teddy and ran to the girls bathroom to clean up wondering how far Daryl was from finding her.

Daryl watched Lily run off he was a bit shocked. After a few minutes he reached for the key he figured he'd give her ahead start. He unlocked the handcuffs and shoved them into his back pocket. He grabbed the whip and placed it with the handcuffs. He walked down the stairs that he heard her run down. He thought it was a bit silly that she had him chasing her, he was an expert tracker. Liliy ran from the bathroom back to the food court. She looked down to the lower floor and spotted Daryl. The man heard her and looked up.

"Your ass is mine." He said loud enough for her to hear and watched her run off. He chased her to the front of a mattress store. He quietly came up behind her and pulled out the handcuffs. He cuffed her hands behind her back and pulled her to him. "Gotcha." He growled into her ear putting his hand on her neck and tilted her head back.

"Good" She whispered and put her restrained hands on the waist band of his pants.

"Not yet." He groaned picking lily up and putting her over his shoulder. He carried her into the store and threw her on the closest bed. Lily fell on the bed on her stomach, Daryl grabbed her hands and pulled her on to her knees. "Nice clothes."

"Glad you like" She said with a smile.

"To bad I'm going to tear it off." He said kissing her roughly. He meant it to within seconds he ripped the lacey teddy off her body. He laid Lily on her back and kissed her again. Lily groaned into the kiss and pressed her hips to his.

"FUCK!" Daryl yelled as someone pulled him off of Lilly. Daryl fought against the person who grabbed him.

"Look what we have here boys." A man's voice said roughly pulling Lily off the bed.

"Let go of her." Daryl yelled and hit the guy that was holding him.

"Now now Hick you're out numbered and if you don't keep still I'm going to kill her." The man said pointing a gun at her. He was a foot taller than Lily and was bald. The guy holding Daryl was tall and blonde. Lily looked at the other two guys they were both younger and had guns pointed them at Daryl.

"She's a pretty little thing ain't she" The younger guy with black hair said looking at Lily who was completely naked. "Should we just shoot the redneck looking guy and keep her?"

"NO! I'll do what ever you want just don't hurt him." Lily yelled.

"Lily shut the hell up." Daryl spat he didn't want them near her. The other young guy with a beard hit Daryl with his gun. Daryl fell to his knees with blood running down his face.

"Please jut let him go me for him." Lily pleaded. Daryl looked up at Lily like he was about to speak.

"She does got a nice pair of tits." The bald man said smacking them. "Walk him out the door let the biters get him." He said and the three guys escorted Daryl out the door.

Daryl let the men walk him out he was unarmed and wouldn't risk Lily's life. Once outside Daryl got on Lilys bike and drove as fast as he could to camp. He needed help he wasn't going to just let them have her he was going to kill every single one of those guys for even looking at her.

"What are we going to do with her?" Said the black haired guy.

"We're going to get some food then take our sweet time with her." The bald guy said dragging her to a chair. He sat her down and tied her to the chair. Lily tried to fight back against him but it was difficult when her hands were cuffed behind her back. The guys walked away and left her tied naked to a chair.

Daryl pulled up to where the group had camped out it was late and everyone but Rick was sleeping. Rick walked up to Daryl and knew something was wrong his bow and Lily were just gone.

"Where is she?" Rick asked nervously.

"Some guys grabbed her. We were outnumbered she's alive." Daryl said grabbing a gun.

"I'll wake the others." Rick said rushing to wake everyone up. "T-dog, Daryl and I will go get Lily Glenn can stand guard." Rick said loading his gun.

"I'm going to." Maggie said grabbing her gun.

"No. I ain't letting some girl fuck anything up." Daryl spat he was worried and just wanted to leave.

"Lily is a 20 year old girl if they did anything to her Daryl she won't want any of you men near her and I can shoot." Maggie argued.

"She's coming now let's go." Rick said Maggie, T-dog and Daryl hopped into one of the cars.

Lily sat there for what felt like an hour cold and alone. It wasn't like she wanted those creeps near her but she didn't want to be tied up naked either. Well not if it wasn't Daryl tying her up. She just waited she knew Daryl would be back. The bearded guy made his way over to Lily a few minutes later.

"God have I missed women." The guy groaned unbuckling his belt. "I bet you're a good fuck. I bet that's why the redneck guy wanted you so bad. Sure looked like you to were getting real kinky."

"You talk way to much you ugly douche." Lily said before spitting on him.

Daryl came in one of the other entrances with Maggie, T and Rick trailing behind. Daryl heard Lily's voice and quietly moved into that direction. When he found them one of the men smacked her across the face. Lily spotted Daryl and smiled.

"You hit like a girl!" She told the guy. She watch the group come up behind the guy and Daryl grabbed him. Daryl knocked him out before dragging him away. "The other 3 are in the food court they're armed and I'm naked so uh Rick T could you turn around.." Lily said sheepishly when daryl came jogging back Rick and T turn around while Daryl kneeled in front of her. Daryl pulled out his knife and cut the rope she felt her cheeks heat up. She'd been naked in front of Daryl plenty of times but this was different there were other people in the room.

"Where's the handcuff key?" Daryl asked pulling off his shirt.

"Baldy has it." Lily said while Daryl wrapped her in his shirt and buttoned it.

"Maggie take Lily to the car." Rick said before taking off towards the food court with Daryl and T. While Maggie grabbed a pair of shorts and took Lily to the car.

Daryl took out his gun as soon as he reached the food court. He pulled out his gun and shot the blonde guy while T and rick easily took out the other two. Daryl dug through the dead mans pockets for the key.

"If we clean the place up we could camp here for a couple days." Rick said.

"I'll clean it up go get the rest of the group." Daryl said handing Rick the key.

Rick and T walked out to the car where the girls were waiting. Rick handed Maggie the Key and sat up front with T. Maggie pulled up the back of lily's shirt some till she could see her hands.

"You could at least buy me dinner first" Lily joked while Maggie uncuffed her hands.

Daryl walked back to where he had left the bearded guy unconscious. The man was just waking back up when Daryl got there. Daryl Shoved the guy onto his stomach and put his boot on the guys head.

"Did any of you dirt bags touch her?" Daryl asked the man on the ground.

"Ya we did we all took that little whore for a ride. I made her scream my name man. She told me how much she liked it." The guy laughed he wasn't afraid of Daryl he knew he was going to die anyway. That's all Daryl could handle he slammed his boot onto the guys head as hard as he could splitting it open.

When the rest of the group arrived Daryl had burned the bodies and even cleaned up the blood. He didn't need Sophia and Carl seeing more death and blood. When the group arrived the men worked on making the place more secure.

"We can get fresh clean clothes" Lori said happily as she ate some bread they found. "Beth, Lily, Maggie, Carol, Sophia and I can have a little girl time the way we did before!"

"Before? Is that what normal girls did?" Lily ask smiling

"Yes I used to go shopping with my friends all the time before I got married. What did you do?" Carol asked reminiscing.

"I went hunting and I worked." Lily shrugged. "Didn't hang around many females." She said looking towards Daryl he was sitting on a table eating and staring at her.

"You ladies have fun." Rick said with a huge smile he was glad everyone was doing better. The girls walked off and started looking through the stores. While some of the women and Sophia were trying on clothes Lori pulled Lily away from the others.

"Are you alright honey?" Lori asked softly.

"I'm fine Lori." Lily smiled.

"You know if they touched you it wasn't your fault and you can talk to us about it." Lori said putting her hand on Lily's back.

"Lori they tied me up naked to a chair I'm sure I'll be alright they didn't touch me or anything ok?" Lily said.

The men had divided the stores up and set up beds so everyone had room. Lily threw her stuff in the room they had made for her and Daryl. Lily stayed up until Daryl got off first watch. Even in the enclosed building they still had to keep their eyes open. Hours after he was supposed to switch shifts she went looking for him and ran into Rick.

"Have you seen Daryl?" Lily asked softly.

"He's laying in front of the entrance. Told me he wanted to be alone." Rick said before pulling Lily into a hug "I'm sorry."

"For what? You guys saved me before anything happened." Lily said "I tell you I'm getting a bit tired of being saved I need more ass kicking in my life." Rick chuckled at her before she walked off to find Daryl.

"Hey" She said softly kicking Daryl's foot.

"What the hell you doing girlie?"Daryl asked sitting up.

"Trying to figure out why you're down here making me sleep alone." Lily said. Daryl reached back and rubbed his neck all he could think about were those damn guys touching her. He felt sick and guilty. He felt it was his fault for not being able to protect her.

"I just wanted to keep watch and be alone is that too damned much to ask?" He spat.

"God Damn It Daryl! Nott this shit again. You can't fucking pull away after some tragic event I need you Daryl. I always seemed to need you which is bugging the hell out of me!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah you needed me and I wasn't there and those bastard…." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Tied me to a chair and one slapped me. Hell I've had some crazy bitches slap me harder than that." Lily said "They didn't rape me Daryl and damn well wouldn't of gotten the chance I would've clawed their eyes out." She sat down next to him.

"I don't want anything to ever happen to you." He confessed softly

"I know I love you Dixon you crazy dumbass."

"Good." He said softly before pulling her to him for a kiss.

Lily cuddled up next to Daryl in front of the door and fell asleep.

The next few days were pretty busy they all made sure to secure the place and look it all over. Lily was running away from Carl and Sophia trying to find a place to hide she had promised them she'd play hide and seek. She walked into a music store where she ran into Beth.

"Hey Beth whatcha up to?" Lily asked.

"I'm looking for some good CDs I found a battery operated CD player." Beth said happily.

"We should play this one." Lily said picking up a CD of pop hits. Beth put it in the player and turned it on. Sophia and Carl came running into the store.

"We found you!" Sophia shouted happily.

"That you did little missy would you like to accompany me to a dance?" Lily asked the little girl.

"Yes please!" She said happily. Lily started to dance with the little girl helping her twirl around.

"Can I dance to?" Carl asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" lily said and let Carl and Sophia dance together. By this time the rest of the group had found their way up to the store.

"Now my dear sweet family grab someone and dance." Lily said happily as a slow song played. Hershel asked Beth to dance, Glenn asked Maggie, Rick asked Lori and T happily asked Carol. Lily walked over to Daryl and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Care to dance?" Lily asked sweetly.

"I don't dance." Daryl said, he honestly didn't even know how to.

"Oh come on!" Lily said . She placed his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move slowly and Daryl followed suit. He pulled her closer to him and smiled down at her. This girl was something else she could fight, hunt, and still do girlie shit and she had him wrapped around her finger. When the music stopped Carol announced dinner and everyone made their way to the food court.

"That was fun thank you." Beth said softly walking next to Lily.

"Why the hell are you thanking me you found the radio. So thank you Bethy" Lily said with a huge smile.

"Hey Lily….can I ask you something?" Beth asked shyly.

"Of course!"

"Do you think I'll ever get a chance to fall in love with someone? You know….. like you and Daryl?"

"Oh honey some man is going to meet you and lose his shit over you. You will easily fall in love there are more people out there just waiting for a girl like you." Lily said pulling Beth into a hug. Daryl watch the two, Lily had become like a big sister to every kid here. Every time he looked at her he fell deeper in love.

The next morning Hershel and Carol came up to Lily.

"Good morning dear."Carol said pulling Lily into a hug. "We wanted to ask you a favor."

"Good morning guys sure what's up?" Lily asked pulling away.

"Well Carol and I decided since we have this safe place, some food, and all this fancy stuff that we could throw a date night for the kids and we'd love if you could get the girl's and yourself all dressed up." Hershel said smiling.

"I'd love to!" Lily said pulling the older man into a hug.

Lily gathered the girls in the group and took them to the dress shop. Beth and Lily waited outside the fitting rooms to help the others. Beth was nervous she'd never really went dress shopping before so Lily had promised that they could pick theirs while the others met up with Carol to get their hair and makeup done. The first person out was Lori in a ruby red floor length dress that fit her perfectly.

"Lori it's perfect!" Lily smiled sweetly. Maggie and Sophia came out together, Maggie wore a black knee length dress with a pale pink sash and Sophia wore a simple white dress. "You all look great if you go across the hall Carol wants to start doing hair and makeup."

"Oh Maggie you're beautiful!" Beth cried and hugged her sister. When the other girls left Lily pulled down the perfect dress for Beth.

Daryl and the other men stood at the food court entrance. They were all wearing suits that would match their dates. Sophia and Lori came out first and Daryl watched Carl and Rick's jaws drop. Then it was the Greene girls, Tears spread to Hershel's eyes when he saw Maggie and Beth their dresses matched a bit. Beth wore a pale pink knee length with a black sash. Finally the woman he was waiting for walked in.

Lily shyly walked up to Daryl she'd never worn anything like this before. It was a simple black dress with green lace around the middle. She smiled up at Daryl he wore black slacks a black button up and a green tie. His eyes widened she looked incredible to him, though she always did.

"You look…you look like a girl." Daryl stuttered and everyone laughed. Lily could've even sworn he was blushing. She just shoved him and sat down to dinner.

They stayed in the building for a few weeks without trouble. Lily had gotten really close to the Greene girls and Lori was finally showing. The only problem was now they were running out of food and walkers gathered around the building more. Lily stood near the main entrance waiting for Daryl and the guys to bring the cars up. They were leaving this place before it could be over run.


End file.
